Destination: Vie!
by Traffy. D
Summary: Elle était seule. Perdue. Et elle voulait fuir le plus loin possible. Et vivre au delà de toute la nuisance que son passage créer. Mais ça, eux seuls pourraient lui offrir. A elle de choisir: le rouge incertain, le noir vengeur ou le blanc inéluctable. Choisis ma belle. Et vis. ( Manque d'inspiration conséquent donc en pause )
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Baaam !_

Il me lance un regard étonné. Je suis si frêle qu'il n'a eu besoin que d'une torgnole pour me faire voler. Il devait certainement me donner deux ou trois kilos de plus.

Grave erreur, cher poulet grillé aux ananas jaunes et violets.

Toi, qui n'es fais que de muscles et de cheveux coiffés en ananas, ne connaît pas l'immense problème d'être une gamine complètement incapable de prendre du poids. Pour certains puristes, c'est certainement considéré comme une chance inouï mais de mon point de vue c'est vraiment pas la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait m'arriver. Les extrêmes ne mènent à rien.

En mangeant les énormes quantités de nourritures dont je m'empiffre, je parviens avec peine à garder mon poids initial.

Même en dévorant le _manger _(faut bien appeler un chat un chat, un sushi hot-dog caramélisé dans de la moutarde, un sushi hot-dog caramélisé dans de la moutarde et la bouffe, la bouffe !) comme c'est pas permit ou en pratiquant la technique de l'allumette ( avalé tout ce qui ressemble plus ou moins à de la nourriture sur un rayon de cinquante mètres ), rien n'y fait. Je pèse grand maximum, du haut de mes 15 ans, 35 kilos.

Et encore c'est une estimation à la hausse et j'ai pris du poids ces derniers temps. Je suis vraiment maigre.

Ajouté à sa une constitution naturellement fine, un teint plutôt pâle et des habits trop grands et vous m'avez moi. Ou tout du moins, l'apparence frêle que je montre au grand jour.

Cela me conférait un sérieux avantage lors des jeux étant enfant, pour courir rapidement, ou pour me faufiler entre les interstices des murs mais quand il s'agit de fournir un effort physique intense, tenir une épée convenablement ou encore me hisser à la force de mes bras sur de hautes construction.

Je perdais toute leurs bagarres mais je battais tout le monde au cache-cache. Gagner sur un jeu consistant à fuir le regard des autres, n'est-ce pas ironique ?

J'arrivais constamment à mieux cacher que Trafalgar et personne ne me trouvait jamais. Donc ils se divisaient en deux groupes : Baby Five et la clique d'adulte et de l'autre, de Monet, de Law et de Sugar.

Pica n'avait pas le droit de participer à cause de son fruit du démon. D'ailleurs grâce à celui-ci, je pouvais me cacher où je veux et il me trouver plein de cachette partout.

jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'abandonnent et me crient de sortirent de ma cachette.

Mais je m'éloigne du sujet d'origine à savoir le pourquoi du comment cet …. hum… retient toi… oiseau de malheur n'a pas réellement tord. Je suis vraiment d'une minceur affligeante mais les gens n'en tienne pas compte.

C'est à cause de mes habits; ils me donnent un physique légèrement plus épais et costaux ( ce que je ne suis en vrai pas du tout!) mais déjà pas assez pour que l'on me prenne au sérieux. L'objectif de cette épaisseur supplémentaire : je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne éternellement pour un gamin de dix ou onze ans.

Pas glorieux du tout cette histoire…surtout pour quelqu'un qui veut devenir pirate.

_**« Squelette. »**_

M'en fiche !

Le choc manque de me briser les os. Un craquement sinistre se fait entendre. J'aurais dut m'en douter; sa puissance est bien plus grande que celle du travestit. Comment j'ai fais pour me retrouver dans une pareille galère ?

_**« Parce que Miss, c'est toi qui a demandais cette confrontation qui, d'ailleurs, ressemble de plus en plus à une demande de mise à mort, **répond l'autre. _

_**Je te trouve complètement suicidaire. T'es même pas capable de vaincre l'autre… comment déjà… Delinger et t'essayes de te mesurer à … à … à lui ?! Te rends tu comptes qu'il n'a même pas encore eu besoin de se transformer en Phénix et ne t'a donné qu'un SEUL coups de pied que déjà t'es déjà la tête contre le sol, rouge de sang. Il est invincible, quand vas tu t'intégrer cette notion -simple- dans ton crane ? C'est pas compliqué pourtant. Tu ne réfléchis dont pas avant d'agir ? **_

_**Donc ou tu te tais et tu prouves une fois de plus que tu es complètement masochiste.»**_

Phhh… Optimisme à la ramasse.

Je crache du sang et le pont se colore de carmin.

Tout cette étendue de liquide pourpre liquide qui aurait dût circuler tranquillement dans mes veines et qui pourtant se répand sur le sol. Il va me tuer à ce rythme là. Je me relève péniblement. Mon souffle est particulièrement saccadé et irréguliers.

Il attend que je puisse à nouveau tenir correctement sur mes jambes ( galant ? Je ne lui connaissais pas cette qualité ) pour me porter un nouveau coup mais de poing cette fois si.

A la poitrine… Oh le sadique !

_Espèce de malade, de cinglé, d'asociale ! Je __te vomie dessus, toi et__-_

_**[ Le personnage ici présenté est soudainement devenue d'une vulgarité sans nom, Veuillez pardonner les multiples incorrections de langages que vous avez très certainement remarquer précédemment. Nous nous allons donc pour vous éviter cet instant de pure décadence en vous faisant partagé les mœurs.]**_

_-s de briser une des règles les plus sacrées pour les fiiilles !_

_**[ Pensez à mettre la fic en favorite pour remercier toute la direction de cette fiction de fous et moi-même de vous éviter ces courts moment d'euphorie de la part du protagoniste. Shishi !]**_

…. Moment de solitude….

Je vole et j'essaie désespérément de me raccrocher à l'espace inexistant et à la fois bien présent entre mes doigts, en vain.

Je me mange le mur et des éclats de lattes pénètrent ma peau laiteuse, meurtrissant mes chairs. Il n'a même pas utilisé son pouvoir et je suis- déjà - en sang. L'impact se répercute dans mes dents et ma mâchoire. Mon corps se désarticule un instant

Je peine à respirer et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je les réprime en un reniflement ni discret ni élégant. Heureusement, que les autres ne sont pas très regardants de mes manières quelques peu… déplacées.

Enfin, presque tous parce qu'Izou me lance un regard désapprobateur. Puis il se remet très tranquillement à se tartiner les muqueuses de rouge.

Petit snobinard de merde.

Le jour où je serais capable de lui tenir tête plus de 5 minutes d'affiler, je lui ferais regretter ce petit [_**les mots suivants ont été censurés pour ne pas choqué les plus jeunes ]**_ et je leur ferais comprendre à tous qu'ils doivent aussi me respecter.

Ce n'est pas parce que je suis de petite taille qu'ils doivent me rabaisser ! Nan mais !

…

Mais Izou n'est pas si méchant. Il est juste comme _ça. _Comme lui. Ils ne sont pas si différents et, bien que dans un autre registre, ils ont tous cette même auras de folie qui les tient et agit autour d'eux.

_« Ce n'est pas quelque chose de malsain, la folie. C'est une juste la Face(1) cachée de chacun d'entre nous. Une autre façon d'envisagée notre manière de pensée, de voir, d'entendre, de comprendre, appréhender le monde qui nous entoure car la folie ne se résume pas à la manière que ceux qui se pensent saint d'esprit l'envisage._

_-Aaah… mais comment alors on différencie la folie de la réalité ?_

_-…. Devine …._

_-….Hum… J'sais pas. Dis !_

_- Je te laisse réfléchir. Tu me préviens quand tu trouveras.»_

Ils sont à la fois bienveillant et complètement barrés. Ce n'est pas grave : je les trouve fort sympathique ainsi. Et puis, il y a même pas trois jours, ils m'ont sauvé la vie, ils ne peuvent pas être méchants tout de même.

Même si j'ai quelques appréciation vis à vis des infirmières que je trouve vraiment bizarres. En plus avec leur tenue, leurs coupes de cheveux un peu terrifiantes, leurs talon aiguilles de 20 centimètres ( mais je ne me suis pas amusée à mesurer ) et leurs seringues plein de liquide transparent, elles me font pensées à Baby Five en mode sérial killer du corps médical.

….

Flippant.

Les pirates disent qu'elles sont belles. Bien que les véritables termes employés sont plutôt : " bonnasses ", " bandantes " ou " sexy".

Mots bizarres.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils leurs trouvent. . Et je ne veux pas savoir.

Pour en revenir à Izou, lui …. il est beau.

Il paraît que des gens le trouve moche.

Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible : Izou est très beau. Et même plus, très très beau ! Mais un peu comme tout les membres de cette équipage de barge.

Retombant lourdement sur le sol, je pousse un petit gémissement de pure douleur.

Je me mis à quatre pattes pour reprendre un peu de cette source précieuse qu'est l'oxygène ce qui eu pour effet ( malencontreux ) de manquer de faire tomber mon écharpe.

Du bout de mes doigts pâles, je rattrape le morceau de laine douce avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Celle-la, hors de questions qu'elle tombe ! C'est mon écharpe ! Personne n'a le droit de l'abîmer sans en assumer les conséquences.

Et c'est la faute de ce foutu phénix !

Les cadeaux, c'est sacré !

Je vais l'étriper manuellement !

Inspiration… Expiration… Calme… Zen… Je suis Sengokuuuu…...

Nom de Gold D. Roger, rien que faire ça, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un joue avec un chalumeau dans mon ventre !

Des pas résonnent et il se penche vers moi. J'entrevois son visage à travers mes mèches noires.

Au contraire de moi, il arbore une chevelure excentrique lui apportant une drôle de ressemblance avec un ananas. Si on rajoute que ceux-ci sont blonds comme… le justement dit fruit; l'effet rendue est troublant tout de même.

Il me sourit narquoisement. Saleté d'hypocrite.

« Je continue ou tu en as eu assez ?

- Humph, je grogne pour toute réplique, mon cerveau n'étant à présent capable de produire que des mono-syllabes.

- Je te savais légèrement maso sur les bords, Raph's mais pas à ce point », me répond-il sans ce départir de son flegme presque naturel.

Il me décoche un nouveau coup de pied. Cette fois, je réussit à le parer et avec mes deux pieds, le repousse. Il semble agréablement surpris. Le combat reprend. Je court vers lui en me penchant au maximum lui dissimulant ainsi mes points vitaux, feinte, roule sur le côté pour se retrouver à sa gauche et… coups de pied !

Il esquive avec facilité et me crochète la jambe je m'écrase le nez contre le sol. Il m'attrape le bras me retourne et me balance à l'autre bout du pont.

Arghhh! Gros plan sur le sol, et … Impact !

_Estomac, je t'assure si tu pouvais rester à ta place – ce qui serait un exploit en soit – c'est à dire entre mes boyaux et mon intestins, ce serait merveilleux. S'il te plaît … _

Il ricane. Et les autres pirates l'acclament.

Ils le félicitent d'une victoire sur un combat gagné d'avance. Et même ceux qui m'ont dit encouragé au début parce qu'ils supputaient que j'avais mes chances de vaincre l'être le plus puissant de ce navire après Père ( en soit, comment moi même ai je pu espérer une telle chose ), se fichent complètement de moi.

Bande de traîtres.

Il lève les bras et ces derniers se transforment en une paires d'ailes gigantesques dont les plumes cyans et or scintillent de milles feux, leurs magnificences extrêmes semblant atteindre le paroxysme de la beauté.

Crâneur en plus de ça. Sale poulet.

Il les rabaisse ensuite pour recommencer juste après. Les applaudissement et les sifflements redoublent à leur tour.

_**« Et la politesse alors ? C'est toi qui l'a cherchait de toute façon ! Tu es vraiment irrécupérable ! **_

_**Bon ben moi je me barre ! Tu me rappelle quand tu auras des problèmes plus urgents à régler qu'une petite leçon ( soit disant passant bien mérité ) administré par le poulet… »**_

Les pirates rient et s'amusent. Pour eux ce n'est pas grave que j'ai perdue ni qu'il ai gagné mais qu'ils se soient marrés comme des baleines et plaisanté.

Je me perds quelques instants dans la beauté céleste qu'incarne cet étrange pouvoir aussi mythique que chimérique.

Parfois je me demande ce que ça fait d'être tout là-haut et de surplombait le monde comme un ange. C'est magnifique. Les nuances des deux couleurs se mêlent dans un patchwork déroutant et hypnotisant…

…

…

Hum, donc :

Heureusement que les autres ne savent toute la poésie que m'inspirent ces deux extensions saphir et dorées alors on ne me lâchera pas en les baskets pendant une durée non négligeable.

Finalement après avoir fait le tour du pont et que tout le monde s'est bien fichu de de la pauvre carcasse avachis sur le sol que je suis, il arrive et me tend la main. Si je l'attrape, mon action sonnera la fin du combat par abandon et je me ferai charrier pendant au moins une bonne semaine par notre cheeer deuxième commandant.

Si je la laisse pendre, il continuera à me torturer physiquement ( sans me tuer tout de même ) jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse et que les autres me ramènent à l'infirmerie, ce qui me vaudra certainement un bon mois de moqueries incessantes mais cette fois y aura les autres boulets qui s'y mettront.

Ahhhh, le monde dans lequel je vis est magnifique. Tout est rutilant d'entraide, de soutient morale, de… compréhension.

…

…

Non, en vrai, il est dégueulasse, écœurant et immonde. Mais parfois il y a des personnes gentilles.

_Merci _je pense très fort.

…

Après tout je suis importante pour eux.

_**«T'a craqué ton slip ?! En quoi t'es importante pour eux ?! »**_

Dis comme ça, c'est parfaitement orgueilleux de ma part et intensément égoïste. Comme si le monde gravite tout autours de moi. Mon intérêt en vers ma propre personne est si ridiculement élevé que ça en devient pathétique.

…

…

J'attrape la main.

_[ Pensez à mettre la fic en favorite pour remercier toute la direction et moi-même de vous éviter ces courts moment d'euphorie de la part du protagoniste. Shishi !]_

_(1) Oui, ceci est une pure référence à Rendez-vous en Enfer. ._

_Je fais ce que je veux. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire. _

C'est bien pour l'auteur de laisser de rewieuvs ! Si vous n'avez pas aimer je suis toute ouïe ! Et si vous avez aimer faites partager votre plaisir !

Shishishi !


	2. Deux inconnus

**Chapitre 1 Deux inconnus ( ****_où comment la curiosité prend le pas sur l'intelligence ) _**

Je fixais sans conviction la boisson claire de ma chope. A cause de la profondeur de celle-ci et de l'obscurité présentes dans la taverne, je ne distinguais de mon reflet qu'une masse sombre et informe.

Des volutes de de fumée ( provenant très certainement d'un drogué quelconque ) s'enroulaient autour de doigts fins, presque maigres. C'est marrant mais je préférais ça à l'uniformité droite et carré de la Marine. Élégante façon d'exprimer mon dégoût pour cette infâme institution.

_Il_ aurait dit :

« Cesse donc de rêver, petit. On ne peut pas faire de comparaison entre une pauvre chope dans une pauvre taverne et la Marine»

La grande classe.

Moi je n'aurais rien répondue. Je ne tient pas forcément à la vie mais je ne suis tout de même pas suicidaire. Malgré ça, j'aurais adoré répondre avec toute l'ironie dont je suis capable:

« Ben au moins, la pauvre chope dans la toute aussi pauvre taverne n'essaye pas de nous mettre à ses pieds pour le simple prétexte qu'elle estime que sa crasse vaux mieux que la nôtre et que ne nous n'avons pas l'idéal idiot que tout le monde se plie a leur décision.»

Je soupirai. D'un mouvement sec de la main, les délicats rubans de tabacs flottant autours de mes fins doigts, disparurent brusquement. J'attrapais l'anse de ma chope et la portais à mes lèvres. J'aurais certainement mieux fait de ne pas boire ce truc ( je risquais l'intoxication ) mais j'avais très très trèèèès soif. Et même si mon instinct me disait d'éliminer immédiatement la substance étrangère qui descendait avec une lenteur presque calculer le long de ma gorge, ma gorge grogna qu'elle au contraire, n'en avait absolument rien à foutre de ça et que si je ne buvais pas rapidement, elle se ferait une syncope…

...

Soumise par un organe aussi inutile relève d'un niveau très élevé en matière de pathétisme. Je connaissais la réputation des taverniers dans cette zone (pour être exact, j'avais écouté avec toute la non discrétion dont je suis capable la conversation de deux pirates qui se plaignaient de douleur au ventre ) et en plus de l'hygiène assez discutable de l'endroit, les boissons étaient renommées pour leurs taux d'alcool excessivement élevés qu'elles semblaient contenir. Moi qui ne buvait pas de cette drogue addictive, avait donc commandé du soft mais maladresse oblige un peu de scotch avait du tomber à l'intérieur.

...

Un goût sucré relativement sucré m'envahis les papilles, explosant avec force mes neurones. Oui, le jus de pomme avait cet effet bizarre sur moi. Je grimaçais. Yerk !

Le barman qui jusqu'à là nettoyait le comptoir que j'avais décidait de squatter, aperçut mon expression de dégoût car délaissant le bois qui de toutes façon n'avait nullement besoin de se faire cirer autant, déclara :

« Alors l'gamin on ne supporte pas l'alcool ? »

Ce qu'il me dit me frappa. Je rougie et mes joues devinrent anormalement pourpres. J'aurais du m'en douté. Je rétorquais troublée malgré moi :

«C'est juste que je n'en bois souvent », retenant tout de même le " ivrogne " qui me brûlais les lèvres.

Mon interlocuteur pris la mine déconfite de celui qui aurait voir son affirmation justifiée puis partit dans un éclat de rire servir ses convives. Puis comme si il avait entendu l'injure silencieuse, il m'envoya un clin d'œil. Sincèrement, c'est pathétique. Et même franchement arrogant. J'ai envie de vomir, c'est répugnant. Pourquoi c'est toujours les même cons qui m'abordent ? Ils ne peuvent pas m'ignorer ? Ainsi chacun n'auraient pas à supporter l'autre ? Et la planète toute entière serait remplis d'asociaux à mon image…

Ce même homme travaillait toujours quand le Soleil laissa place à sa magnifique sœur la Lune habillé dans sa cape soie noire et suivit de prés comme de loin par son armada de valets, les étoiles. Et moi insensible à la beauté des astres stellaires, telle la paumé de la life que je suis, j'enchaînais les verres à une vitesse folle pour garder les yeux ouverts malgré le fait clairement évident que je ne pourrais certainement pas payer l'addition. Pas grave. Il suffirait que j'invoque le nom de l_'emplumé rose_ ainsi que mon lien avec _lui._ La note aurait disparue comme par enchantement. Exactement ce que je voudrais éviter à tout prix. Je ne veux pas être comme _lui_ parce que _lui _quand il veut quelque chose il l'a. Peu _lui _importe si son propriétaire d'origine ne veut pas. Avoir du sang sur les mains ne l'a jamais déranger outre mesure.

Je sais pas comment il est parvenue à devenir le roi de cette île, ni pourquoi les gens se laisse faire parce que son fruit du démon à beau être puissant il ne peut pas les contrôlé tous. C'est impossible.

Enfin je crois. Je pense. J'imagine …

Troisième soupir de la soirée. Oui , je les compte et alors.

Soudain, je sentit une différence de pression dans l'air. L'ambiance jusqu'à là bonne enfant, se chargea violemment d'électricité. Elle me prit d'un seul coup ( l'électricité évidemment ! )et un frisson me parcourut la colonne vertébrale pour se loger dans mes omoplates. Qui était responsable de cette horrible sensation qui prenait le pas sur mes autres sens sans m'avoir demandais – gentiment – mon avis ?

Tatata, roulement de tambour et …

Je me retournai lentement. Mon regard se posa sur les gars qui viennent de franchir le palier de la-pas-du-tout imposante porte qui constitue l'entrée de ce que j'appelle plus communément ( taverne, c'est pas appropriée ) " le trous de l'ivrogne ". Un jeune homme avec la bouille pleine de taches de rousseurs et des cheveux noir coiffés d'un chapeau de cow-boy ornait de perles et d'étranges smileys, passait tranquillement sous l'enchevêtrement de poutrelles que formait le mur suivit de près par un blond à l'air complètement déprimé. Je savais pas que c'était possible de l'être autant. Non, attendez, à y regardez de plus près, il nous fait pas la dépression du siècle mais il a plutôt la tête du " je-m'en-foutiste-de-ta-life ".

Stop ! Retour en arrière et arrêt sur image. Un brun avec des taches de rousseurs ? Et qui arbore un sourire de deux kilomètres de long ( mais si vous savez, celui qui scinde le visage en deux ) ? Et qui vient de s'enflammer sous le coups de l'énervement suite à une phrase du blond ? Blond qui s'embrase à son tour pour gérer la crise du jeune homme ?

…

..

Cherche Raph's ! Il t'en a parlé mais c'était pas là,non ! Ni là ! RAAAHHH !

Bon comme dit l'autre tacheté du bonnet:

«Si tu te souviens pas de quelque chose , ça veut dire, espèce de débile, que c'est pas important. Faut vraiment que tu t'achète un cerveau. Y a que les abrutie finis qui ne savent pas ça. »

C'est qu'il est vachement poli le tacheté du bonnet alors que pour une fois ça avait été méga super important. Mais certainement pas autant que Vergo quand il vient de se lever ( entre nous, on l'appelle le_ démon bambou _). Cet espèce de sous-fifre démoniaque a pour magnifique travail de nous punir quand on fait des bêtises. Pas des petites punitions comme chez les gens normaux, non. Enfin je sais pas, moi je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir reçut une brimade normale, celle ou l'on a généralement une gentille gifle. Non, lui c'est plutôt se faire battre a mort, ne pas manger pendant cinq jours, se faire suspendre par les pieds dans la salle de torture jusqu'à vous hurler de douleur afin que avouez tout vos pêchers et tant d'autres activité fantastiquement joyeuse ou le bien être et la convivialité règne en maître absolue, primant sur le reste. D'ailleurs si cet abrutis savait le doux surnom dont je l'avais affublé, alors emplumé rose ou pas je serais morte. Couic !

…

On retrouvera certainement les restes de mes membres dans une centaine d'année environ flottant à la surface de Grand Line et encore c'est approximatif.

…

Bon OK, c'est glauque.

Mais ce type est capable de tout. Une fois je l'ai vue tranquillement démembrer une personne pour après, s'enfilait un bon gros steak saignant tout en déblatérant sur la manière la plus simple de décapiter quelqu'un sans se faire remarquer, évidemment. Je l'ai vue, c'est vrai. Pour revenir au tacheté du bonnet, lui c'est pire que moi, les punitions. Par rapport à ce qu'il doit endurer, ce que j'ai, c'est soft ou ligt au choix. Il ne m'a jamais raconter mais il doit sacrément prendre. A chaque fois que ça arrive, Vergo vient le chercher et il se dirige d'un air complètement blasé vers le bureau de l'emplumé rose et en ressort les vêtements lacéré, des marques partout, du sang qui s'écoule par tout les pores de sa peau. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui demander d'où venait ces plaies et même si j'ai toujours eu une hypothétique idée de la chose jamais au grand jamais, je ne la prononcerais à voix haute devant lui. Une fois, une seule et unique fois, il a évoqué le sujet des prostitués. Ils étaient tous ( Monet, Baby Five et Vergo ) un peu près parvenue à un stade où ils déclaraient que les prostitués faisaient ce métier parce que elles n'avaient pas le choix et voulaient gagner de l'argent mais qu'elles devaient quand même appréciées un minimum leurs travail ( donc en gros j'étais intimement persuadée que c'était que des femmes ) quand Traff's qui devait écouté la conversation de la même manière que moi, c'est à dire caché ( Moi ? Où ? Derrière la porte, bien sur ) était intervenue :

« Les prostitués 1) n'ont pas le choix 2) n'apprécie pas leur travail 3) le plaisir procuré n'est que fictif. Je souhaiterait donc sincèrement que le sujet soit évoquer. Merci à l'avance de votre compréhension «

( J'appelle ça du foutage de gueule à peine dissimulé sous un masque de politesse .) Ce jour là, j'avais compris que les prostitués n'était pas que des femmes et que certaines personnes ne voulait pas. Je m'étais abstenue de rouvrir le débat depuis. Il n'avait pas franchement la tête de celui qui veut en parler.

En tout cas, lui aurait su qui ils sont. Il passe tout son temps libre étudier. Il s'intéresse d'ailleurs tout particulièrement au nombreux avis de recherche qui circulent de part et d'autre le monde. Il écrivait de notes et restait des heures entières, cloîtré et reclus du monde dans la sphère hypothétique qu'il tentait vainement de se ce genre de moment, il devenait soudain plus sympathique. Il m'installait sur ses genoux ( il a trois ans de plus que moi et je ressemble à un nain de jardin comparer à lui ) et je lui demander, intrigué, pourquoi il avait des cernes grosses comme des croissant de lune en mode négatif.

Il ressemblait vachement à un panda comme ça. Il me répondait toujours. Et avec ce même " toujours " récurant, il déclarait que tout aller bien et qu'il était né ainsi.

Mais oui fait moi croire que tu es atteint de la maladie du panda...

Quand j'avais six ans ( et que je l'appelais " grand frère Traff's " ) , ça passait encore mais je n'ai plus six ans. J'ai beau le lui répéter., il se contente de me sourire ironiquement et n'en tient pas compte

La communication. Ce qui manque entre nous deux. Oh, non pas que Traff's ne m'écoute pas mais il se contente d'entendre ce qu'il _veut_ entendre.

Il ressemblait presque au grand frère qu'il était sensé être. Ce qui était complètement faux, nous n'avons aucuns lien de parenté. C'est juste qu'à force de lever le nez en l'air pour le voir correctement, je m'étais dit que le nom de Traff's serait mieux avec un " grand frère " devant. Et puis il se comportait avec moi comme si il l'était. Même si en fait son nom et prénom complet c'est Trafalgar Law. C'est bizarre comme nom. Alors étant enfant croyant que son prénom c'était Trafalgar alors je l'ai un peu raccourcit : Traff's. Ça fait presque trop mignon. Presque.

S'il le savait, il en profiterait pour se fichait de moi. Du fait que je trouvais son surnom _mignon_ pas du fait de ce dernier…

Nous n'avons que trois ans de différence pourtant et il devrait me montrer le même respect que je lui porte.

Mais non, il prenait un malin plaisir à faire comme si j'avais six ans d'age mental.

« PAR LE SAINT CALCECON DE GOLD. , TU NE COMPREND RIEN A RIEN ! J'AI 14 ANS ! PAS 6 ! «

C'est ce que j'avais envie de lui hurler à la figure à chaque fois que cette expression narquoise naissait sur son visage. A chaque fois , pourtant, je ne disait rien . Pas une insulte, pas de plaintes, rien en fait. Juste un regard un peu morne , des phrases sans humours et des questions légèrement rhétoriques. Se restreindre au maximum et parler au minimum. Ne pas laissait ma pensée occultée mes mots. Ne pas hurler à la Terre entière que je n'en pouvait plus. Ne pas tabasser tout sur mon passage ( fort peu probable vue la tout a fait remarquable faiblesse dont je faisais preuve ). Je m'écrasais pour les laissaient régner. Eux. Doflamingo, Baby Five, Gladius, Monet, Vergo, tout les autres et même Traff's. J'étais aussi que les misérables que les pauvres gladiateurs de l'arène de Dressora. Aussi faible qu'eux. Plus minable encore.

J'ai beau éprouvé une fierté sans borne d'entamer ma quatorzième année de vie, j'ai la taille d'un enfant de onze ans ( petits problèmes de croissances ). Mes cheveux noirs, broussailleux rebiquaient dans tout les sens formant des piques légèrement ondulées si bien que je ressemblait constamment à un épouvantail. Et même en les brossant tout les matins avec le plus grand soin qu'il soit et de me les couper, ça ne sert à rien du tout. Ils repoussent si vite que la simple idée d'avoir les cheveux vraiment courts ( comme l'emplumé rose, en fait ) dans un laps de temps de plus de trois jours est tout simplement bannie.

Soudain, un souvenir me percuta le cerveau, décidant de – pour une fois – m'approvisionner en information. Que voulait mon esprit légèrement tortueux souhaitait me dire ? Et que j'aurais oublier.

Une conversation. Avec l'emplumé qui plus est. Il parlait avec un sérieux à faire peur ( quoi, si vous croyez que c'est pas flippant l'emplumé qui réfléchit alors vous fourrer le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ).

« Il y a un équipage dont deux membres m'intéressent sérieusement. Qui plus est il possèdent tout deux des pouvoirs sur le feu. »

- En quoi, Doflamingo-sama, avais-je répondue, les yeux vides de toutes expressions, espérant ainsi ne pas montrer mon intérêt profond pour la concentration.

- L'un est un Logia ( j'avais absolument pas aucune idée de ce que pouvait être un Logia, mais esquissa tout de même ) et l'autre un Zoan Mythique ( ça par contre, je savais ). Tout deux me serait d'une aide précieuse pour mes projets futurs. J'ai donc mis une option sur eux afin de pouvoir les avoir sous la main.

Bien plus tard, j'étais allé à la bibliothèque pour chercher ce que ce mot presque étrange. Un Logia et un Zoan, Mythique qui plus est. Au cas où précisons pour les incultes qui comme moi n'étaient pas au courant, un Logia est une personne qui a mangé un fruit du démon qui lui permet de faire corps avec un élément naturel ou pas ) et un Zoan Mythique est une personne qui a mangé un fruit du démon lui permettant de se transformer un animal mythologique ( d'où la notion du " mythique " ). Des personnes puissantes quoi. Ça promettait du très lourd cette histoire.

" Mes projets ". Je butait sur la combinaison de mots. Alors comme " taches de rousseurs " et " déprimé-boy " faisaient partit " des projets " de l'emplumé. Les pauvres. Ils ne savent pas à quoi s'attendre. En l'occurrence à tout, et plus particulièrement au pire.

Mais tout de même, qui sont-ils vraiment pour qu'il leur accorde un intérêt quelconque ?

Prise d'un soudain élan de sociabilité ( de curiosité, évidemment ), je quittai ma chaise en attrapant mon sac ( ce serait bête de l'oublier ) et me dirigea obligeamment vers la table où ces deux parfait mystère s'étaient avachis. " Taches de rousseurs " d'ailleurs ( je précise ), devait être un brin narcoleptique car il venait de tomber ( littéralement ) la tête la première dans son assiette. Et " déprimé-boy " qui à l'air de s'en foutre mais c'est pas permit !

Je m'interrompis à mi-chemin. Il valait mieux attendre qu'il se réveille ( discutait avec un endormit ne valorisant pas l'image que j'avais de moi même ). Soudain, l'autre releva la tête, mouvement brusque accompagné d'une série de cris stridents. Ils ont dut croire qu'il était mort ( aurais-je oublier de préciser qu'ils ont eu la même réaction quand il s'est endormis )., Je repris donc ma marche et m'arrêta devant la table. Le blond releva ses yeux d'onyx pour les poser sur moi. Je lança, tout en tripotant mon bandana, excessivement gêné de la situation :

« Puis-je m'asseoir avec vous ? »

Un peu surpris, il allait répondre à mon innocente question ( de manière certainement négative ) mais " taches de rousseurs le pris de court, et répliqua :

« Aller, rejoins-nous_ petit_»

Stooop ! Il vient de m'appeler " petit ". Un autre effet secondaire de mes cheveux épouvantail : je ressemble à un ado imberbe.


	3. Masculin et spectre de sourire

**Chapitre 2 Masculin et spectre de sourire ( ****_ou comment se faire insulté par sa conscience à cause d'une idée suicidaire _****)**

_**dédié à Aurélie qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire de sa journée que de m'embêter **_

Les formes que je suis sensé avoir, celle-ci sont parfaitement inexistantes. Zéro fesse et zéro sein. Nada. Les néants intersidéraux de toutes les dimensions ( qu'elles soient parallèles ou non ).

En plus, à cause de mes mèches et de ma cicatrice au niveau de l'œil droit ( ceadeau d'un salopard ), mon visage n'est pas féminin. Rien à faire de toute façon. Mon apparence me préoccupe de moins en moins à force que j'avance dans les échelons de la vie. Exactement le contraire de l'emplumé qui lui veut ( exige ) de plus en plus que je porte des robes à décolleté et des affreuses jupes avec des rubans roses et blancs partout. Franchement immonde. Plutôt mourir que de portait ces horreurs ambulantes. Je n'ai jamais ressentit le besoin de draguer, compter fleurette ou faire comme les grands. Non rien de toutes ces conneries stéréotypées sur le profil de la femme parfaite ( qui n'ai d'ailleurs jamais venue au monde pour confirmer leur dires ). J'ai toujours voulu ressembler à un garçon pour qu'on m'accorde plus de respect. En tant que fille, j'avais compris rapidement que pour que l'on vous parle de manière différente selon la nature de votre genre. Les gens ont toujours des problèmes pour me parler parce qu'au départ ils me parlent comme si j'étais une débile mais comme je tiens le discours d'un mec féministe ils me réprimandent en me disant que je m'avance trop et que je reste pas assez à ma place. Mais encore fallait-il que je parle. Les occasions pour m'exprimer n'arrivaient que rarement et en général, c'était avec Trafalgar qui lui s'en fichait comme de ses première cadavres que je sois une fille tant que mon discours ne l'importunait pas. Dans tel cas, je me faisais marteler le crane à coups de d'encyclopédies médicinales ( oui parce que cet abrutis veut devenir chirurgien… il m'a dit que c'était pour pouvoir découper des gens, qu'ils soient vivants ou non en toute légalité… oui, c'est glauque ).

Moi je m'habille comme un jeune homme. Ou en l'occurrence comme un jeune pirate :

Un large gilet à capuche bleu ciel avec de manches courtes, sur un mon tee-shirt noir à manches longues, un short ample avec des chaînettes argentées et surtout une espèce bandana blanc avec des taches noires ( et rondes, j'adore les taches noires et rondes ) que Traff's m'a offert à l'occasion de mes six ans pour me consoler d'être au service de l'autre psycho-taré. A ça, rajouter des bottes hautes à lacets blancs, mon écharpe avec les même motif que le bandana dans laquelle j'enfonce mon museau quand je suis fatigué ou stressée et mon bracelet/chaîne et … Tada ! Vous avez la tenue vestimentaire ( on parle de vestimentaire car au niveau des armes j'ai une grande machette croisée dans mon dos… ) de Raphaëlle, fille adoptive de Don Quichotte Doflamingo -plutôt soumise à temps partielle- quand elle sort en ville sans autorisation de celui-ci.

…

Oui, je ne suis pas censé être ici. Une sorte de mini-fugue. Depuis que Traff's était partit j'étais devenue intenable. Même si j'avais toujours le même comportement ( distant, froid, sans joie ), mes envies de prendre l'air se faisaient de plus en plus pressentes. Je multipliais les escapades que ce soit à la bibliothèque ou au bord de la mer en passant par l'arène ( je voulais estimais la force de mes probables adversaires et non pas profiter le spectacle des gens s'étripant joyeusement ). Pendant, c'est moment là je ne pensais à rien que la liberté. Cette notion d'être libre qui me tiraillait les neurones. M'échappait, dire adieu à Doflamingo, Vergo, Baby Five, Monet et les autres, partir, laisser cette ville de mensonges, de sang et de jeu derrière moi. Et dire bonjour à l'océan. A la mer. A la vie.

Ce dire que ça _pourrait _marcher. Ce dire que cette vision paradisiaque de mon existence hypothétique pourrait –peu-être- prendre forme.

Alors c'est pour ça que j'étais ici, dans ce bar miteux au possible en train de vouloir me taper la discussion à deux parfaits inconnus. Du point de vu des adultes : idiot au possible. Ça avait été tout un univers de réflexion derrière cette action puérile : rester invisible le temps qu'il se dise que l'on me chercherait sûrement plus avec une prime sur le bec, grâce à cette prime je serais donc reconnue et donc les gens auront peur de moi.

Peur = respect. Respect = possibilité d'avoir un équipage et de l'argent. Possibilité d'avoir un équipage et de l'argent = équipage + argent. Équipage + argent = bateau. Bateau = tchao Dressora !

…

…

Oui, j'ai un esprit tortueux.

N'ayant pas plus que ça envie de partager mes pensées insidieuses, je m'assis donc et nous engageâmes la conversation :

« Qui es-tu ? Que fais tu sur cette île ? Fais tu partis d'un équipage pirate ? Demanda le jeune brun, qui soudainement semblait-être passer en mode " mitraillette ", mode que je ne supportais que moyennement

- Je m'appelle Raphaël et … oui j'habite sur cette île, répondis-je hésitant assez bizarrement sur la dernière affirmation ( je préfère le mot _captivité_, cela me paraît bien plus significatif de ma situation ). Et vous, vous êtes pirates ?

- Nous avons eu une panne sèche de rhum, m'expliqua il alors que Ace prenait la tête de celui qui était en manque. On a voulu se réapprovisionner mais la seule île dans le coin c'est celle-ci. On ne voudrait pas embêter Monsieur Don Quichotte Doflamingo mais les ventres sur pattes qui me servent de de camarades de routes et d'équipage qui plus est ne m'ont pas vraiment laisser le choix. _Père _nous a laissait que trois jours pour remplir les réserves sinon on allait avoir des problèmes avec la Marine.

Bon, déjà j'avais _enfin _le nom de " taches de rousseurs ". En revanche, " déprime-boy " ne m'avait toujours pas fait l'immense honneur de décliner son identité.

…

* baffe mental *

Oh là, Raph's ! On se calme ! Si tu commence à parler comme un Marine t'es franchement mal barrer, ma grande !

_**« Parfaitement d'accord »**_

Ceci était ma conscience. Conscience qui n'est jamais là eu quand il faut, qui intervient au plus mauvais moment et qui passe tout son temps libre ( temps qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour autre chose , comme … je sais pas, moi … vagabonder dans mon esprit, par exemple ) et Gold. , seul sait qu'elle en a beaucoup à me donner des leçons de morales à la con.

Franchement inutile, cette histoire. Quatrième soupir de la soirée.

Le blond me regarda surpris. Je sourie en signe d'excuse, un peu gênée. Une teinte rosée envahit mes joues. Je n'aimait pas rougir. Je ressemblais à une petite vierge outragé. Je détournai quelques secondes et me mis à entortiller mes mèches noires autours de mes doigts maigrelets. Enfin le regard, c'est rapidement dit car à moins qu'il est des yeux qui passent les barrières de la physique il est impossible qu'il est aperçut mes pupilles bleues océans sous ma masse noire charbon.

Au bon d'un moment ( trèèèèèèèèèès long ), vers ce que j'estimerais être 11 heures et que j'écoutais le blond ( qui avait fini par me dire son prénom : Marco )se plaindre des déboires gastronomiques d'Ace tandis que ce derniers le houspillait de répliques cinglantes. Ils étaient tellement ridicules mais si attendrissants à la fois. Un peu comme des frères.

…

Impossible. Ils ne se ressemblaient absolument pas. Aucune chance qu'ils aient le même patrimoine génétique. Où alors l'un deux était passé chez le toubib et s'était laissé gentiment tripoter.

…

Très peu probable.

Sur mon visage se dessinait l'ombre d'un sourire ( fait trèèèèès rare : je n'ai pas souris depuis que Doflamingo m'a " recueillit " ). Ils étaient vraiment adorables et je prenais un immense plaisir à les écouter même si à part mes premières phrases de politesse, je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début du repas . C'est vrai quoi, on parlait, discutait, riait à grand renfort de rhum. Prudente, tout de même, je m'étais abstenue d'y toucher( quand on ne supporte pas l'alcool, on n'en boit pas telle est la devise que Traff's m'a fait intégré, à grand coups de livres sur la tête ). Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'était pas marrée autant ! Je les aimais bien ces deux là. Il allait falloir qu'on reste en communication. Une trace de joie dans l'univers sombre qui constitue ma vie ne ferait de mal à personne. Mais si je commençais à leurs parler ça allait barder au château. Je voulais avoir des gens avec qui discuter sans avoir à peser chacun de mes mots mais pas au prix de mes rares libertés si durement acquises. A moins que mon plan ne fonctionnait et que je puisse …

...

* se colle une baffe monumentale *

_**« Réfléchit crétine ! Ça se saurait si tes plans foireux marchaient ! T'as plus de chance de gagner 100 millions de Berrys grâce à un incroyable accès de **_**générosité****_ de l'emplumé ( pour reprendre ton expression ) que de réussirent à faire cette connerie ! »_**

Abruti de conscience. Pourrait pas avoir une opinion positive des fois. Non. Il faut toujours que Madame la ramène, dise bêtises sur bêtises. Espèce d'empêcheuse de tourner en rond.

« Alors Ace avait attrapé le monstre marin mais comme il ne s'était pas attaché avant, il est tombé à l'eau. Et évidemment il a coulé comme une pierre ! Quel idiot, cet de flamme ! Heureusement que Izou était là sinon, il serait rester au fond et aurait servit de d'apéritif aux monstres marins, cet l'aurais vu, grelottant comme une pauvre vierge en détresse, complètement trempé. Mais le pire quand même, c'est que le monstre marin avait réussit a s'échapper et qu'Ace tenait encore la canne à pêche avec l'énergie du désespoir.

- Même pas vrai ! Et puis toi, de toute façon, la dernière fois...

Ne laissant rien paraître sur mon visage encore enfantin, je m'amusais comme une enfant. Je devais avoir vraiment l'air d'une allumée à écouter les histoires de ces phénomènes de foires. De toute façon, il n'y avait RIEN de plus important à ce moment là que nos rires éperdues, que leurs visages rougies d'alcool et de joies, que ce plaisir intense qui tambouriner dans mon ventre. C'est peut-être ça que les gens ressentent quand ils font l'amour. Un déferlante de bonheur qui vous emporte hors du temps, loin de vos doutes et de vos problèmes. Ceux-ci deviennent soudainement si insignifiants que vous vous rendez compte à quel point vous avez été idiot(e)s de vous en inquiétez. Oui peu être …

Alors que Marco me lançait des regards significatifs sur ce qu'il pensait d'Ace et sa manière de manger ( légèrement ) comme un monstre marin tandis que ce dernier se goinfrait joyeusement de tout qui ressemblaient potentiellement à de la nourriture.

Un bon moment quoi…

Surpassant les autres sons, un bruit vint s'ajouter à la donne :

« _ Plepleplepleple _«


	4. Frères remplacants

**Chapitre 3 Frères remplaçants ( ****_ou comment expliqué à son subconscient on va faire une GROSSE bêtise_**** )**

Je me figea crispée à mort.

Oh non ! Pas ça ! Tout sauf ça ! Pas maintenant que j'étais au bord du Paradis et que je goûtais à l'extase de vivre un peu plus que l'Enfer. Que je n'étais pas enfermer dans ma chambre pour échapper aux abrutis qui me servent de tuteurs légaux. Et oui malheureusement l'emplumé ( je ne sais pas par quel miracle ) est celui qui à ma responsabilité. Ce qui " _expliquerai " _pourquoi cet enfoiré voulait que je m'asseye sur ces genoux pendant les grands dîners et que parfois ( quand il s'ennuyait ) il s'occupait de mes cheveux en leurs faisant des couettes et des nattes pour après m'habillait comme une poupée de porcelaine ( avec des rubans et des jupons. Pas que les rubans ne me dérangeaient pas outre mesure mais les jupons … ).

En tout cas, si je réponds, c'est ce qui m'attendais à ce moment là : une humiliation en règle. J'ai beau être masochiste, tout de même …

Je ne voulais pas. Plonger dans l'Enfer quotidien de ma vie la tête la première n'a jamais était dans mes objectifs vitaux.

Avais-je ne serait-ce qu'un espoir que ceux sois quelqu'un d'autre ? Non, aucun. Qui avait numéros à part lui ? Personne. Même moi je l'ignorais. Il ne souhaitait pas franchement que je parle à d'autre personne que lui. Sa Majesté Sérénissime n'aimait pas que l'on touche à ses jouets. Comme si des personnes normalement constituées s'intéresseraient à ma pauvre carcasse. Les seuls êtres me portant un tant soit peu d'intérêt en dehors de celui presque fictifs de Doflamingo, étaient … mes loups.

…

Pas des petits des petits chihuahuas, non d'énormes canidés dont les maxillaires proéminentes débordais de la mâchoire et qui avait la capacité, en un seul coups de celle-ci de te détruire le corps.

...

Te répandre la cervelle, éparpiller les membres, arracher les entrailles.

…

Super forts je vous dis.

Ça avait à mon dernier anniversaire, parce que j'avais eu l'immense privilège de gagner une année ( vous sentez mon incroyable enthousiasme qui dégouline de mes mots ) de plus à mon quotas d'existence. Monet et Babby Five s'étaient cotisées pour que je puisse m'acheter un trucs sachant toutes deux pertinemment que si elles le faisaient elles-mêmes, il y avait une chance sur deux milliards de le revoir un jour en état de marche ( je n'étais, pendant cette période, attachée qu'aux choses que je me payais moi-même ). Donc mes deux nounous de services m'avaient offert la somme coquette de soixante milles Berrys. Action complètement inutile vu que l'emplumé s'était empressé de m'en retirer la moitié. Merci les filles. La générosité c'est cool mais quand on a pas un psychopathe sur le dos. Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il m'avait sorti le magnifique prétexte tout con :

« Tu sais ma jolie Raphaëlle, il faudrait pas que tu te blesses ou quoi que soit d'autre en achetant des choses pas adaptées. Je ne voudrais pas qu'une si petite enfant achète des choses trop grandes pour elle … «

**TRADUCTION** :

« Je voudrais pas que tu t'achètes un bateau et que tu te barres. »

Pathétique… En plus, il a dit " si petite "

Donc je déambulais comme une âme en peine dans les commerces de Dressora à la recherche d'une babiole utile. J'avais été habiller comme une poupée. ( made in Doflamingo ). Parce que pour aller en ville je représenter en quelque sorte l'emplumé, donc il fallait que je soit vêtu en convenance. Une robe rose m'arrivant aux genoux et qui laisse mon dos nu afin qu'on puisse y voir le Jollys Roger de Doflamingo. Un autre de ces morceaux de tissu inutiles retenait mes mèches rebelles. Des ballerines blanches ornaient de petits noeux papillons roses sur des collants bariolés à rayures blanches et noires. En un mot : immonde.

Je ne sais absolument pas s'il s'est ma répugnance total pour ce genre d'habit mais à chaque fois que je peux sortir je me retrouve fringuer comme un genre nouveau de princesse

Sachant pertinemment que j'étais surveillée ( et de très près ), je ne restais pas très longtemps sur un stand histoire de ne pas me retrouvée avec le souffle putride de quelqu'un sur la nuque.

Je savais d'avance que les épées, couteaux, trucs tranchants, trucs explosifs ou toutes autres sorte d'armes seraient immédiatement confisqués.

J'avais suffisamment de livres pour approvisionner la ville pendant quatre ans parce j'avais axées libre à toutes les formes d'écriture : dictinnaire, romans, encyclopédies, receuils …. et à tout les styles : romantique, triller, classque, science-fiction … et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Et bouquiné alors qu'en ce moment Vergo me mettait la pression n'était pas envisageable.

Pourquoi ? Je sais pas, moi. Ce type est bizarre

J'avais regardé les jolies vitrines bariolés à quoi tout cet argent ( c'est carrément le montant de la prime d'un brigand des montagnes ! ) pourrait bien me servir. Après avoir marché pendant des heures, finalement j'allais rentrer complètement blasée quand sous le perron d'une boutique d'armes explosives ( ou des valeureux spécimens d'abrutis se pressaient pour voir ABSOLUMENT quelqu'un pour mourir pour la science en se prenant une explosion thermique dans la tronche ) j'avais aperçu une boite en carton.

…

…

Bon, hum ... avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme « j'avais trouvé une boite en carton, YOUPI ! Ouah la trouvaille de ouf !«

…

…

Ça sert à rien.

…

Reprenons.

Donc, je m'étais approchée avec méfiance parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire une boite ne se déplace pas ni ne gémit pitoyable, qu'elle soit en carton ou pas. Je m'étais penchée au dessus et découvert, tout frémissant, la truffe humide et la langue pendante, trois petits louveteaux. Pelotonnés les uns contre les autres pour se tenir un peu chauds, ils étaient sales, le poil crasseux, les yeux dégoulinants de mucus, maigres avec la peau sur les os, autant vous dire qu'ils m'inspiraient beaucoup de pitié. Chaque pelage étaient d'une couleur différente . Le premier devait être tout blanc comme neige dont les iris d'onyx semblaient vous transpercer de part et d'autre, le second, roux avec une tache noire au niveau de l' œil droit et le dernier noir d'ébène avec des yeux vert émeraude. Sans toutes cette saleté sur eux, ils auraient été magnifiques. Des amis de l'emplumé auraient certainement mit le prix cher pour avoir de telles bêtes chez eux ( une fois grands évidement ). L'espèce $& % qui les avait laissé ainsi, n'avait même pas eu la présence d'esprit de leurs laissé une couverture. Dans ma tête une injure silencieuse étais partie, maudissant cet enfoiré sur sept générations. En me voyant arrivé, mon visage pâle parsemé de taches de rousseurs, mes yeux bleu cyans et mes cheveux brun sombre ( qui pour une fois étaient attachés ), ils avaient levé le museau vers moi. Et avaient aboyé de plus belle. Attendris par cette vision aussi guimauve que dégueulasse, emporté par cette élan irrémédiable de compassion troublante qui d'habitude se trouve être inexistante chez moi, j'avais attrapée les trois boules de poils pour les serrés contre ma poitrine ( j'étais plate aussi planche à pain que maintenant si ce n'est plus ).

C'est peu être à ce moment là que j'ai craqué : quand ils ont fourrés leurs museaux mouillés contre mon tee-shirt le détrempant ou alors quand le plus petit ( le tout noir ) avait émit un gémissement des plus adorable. Je ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas, c'est à ce moment là que j'avais pris ma décision.

J'avais fouillé dans mes poches et en avais ressortis mes Berrys, les avaient déposé au fond de la caisse ( les Berrys, pas les louveteaux ) et étais partie sous le regard réprobateur de mes abrutis d'espion qui devaient déjà raconter la magnifique scène guimauve à laquelle ils avaient pu assistés à l'emplumé qui ne manquerait certainement pas de punir quand je serait à la maison. Ce n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seul. Les passants aussi semblaient voir d'un mauvais œil qu'une fille de bonne famille comme moi qui plus est avec le Jolly Roger de Doflamingo tatouer dans le dos puisse avoir trois louveteaux tachés de crasses dans les bras. Je m'en fichais, mais alors complètement de leurs avis. Je les avais snobé effrontément et étais rentrée au château la tête haute. Tête qui avait fait un gros plans sur mes godasses de princesses pourri-gâté quand Vergo ( je ne mis attendais pas mais alors pas du tout ), un bambou à la main était apparue dans mon champs de vision.

Ça avait bardé. J'ai eu des bleus et des marques ensanglantées pendant trois semaines consécutives. Et j'ai encore la cicatrice à l'œil ( blanche et me donne un petit coté stylé… Oui j'adore tout ce qui peut enlever tout de la féminité de mon visage ) à cause d'un de ces légendaires excès de colère. J'avais geins trop fort à son goût. Dommage pour toi, saleté de tortionnaire mais contrairement de nouveau à mon grand frère, j'ai un niveau de tolérance à la douleur, disons … très très très PEU élevé. Je me mets à gueulé comme un cochon qu'on égorge au bout de trois coups de ce foutu bambou.

Et j'avais faillis y perdre la vue. Depuis je me la ferme surtout quand je me fais à moitié tué par le psychopathe.

Mais au final j'avais pu les gardé – à ma grande joie- . Je les ai nettoyé, câliné, dorloté et choyer comme si j'avais été leurs mère. Et à ce moment là, j'ai compris ce qu'avait ressentit l'emplumé quand il m'avait adopté. Enfin pas exactement parce que lui, c'était plus pour offrir un nouveau divertissement ( pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris : un nouveau spécimen à décortiquer minutieusement sur sa table d'opération) à Trafalgar qui à l'époque avait la grande particularité pour un enfant de disséqué des grenouilles et des rats afin dans prélevé leurs organes, mais j'avais saisit le topo.

…

Donc pendant les premiers temps je me faisais coursée dans tout le palais de Doflamingo avec ce gamin psychopathe armé de scalpels aux trousses. Puis après mettre fait attraper par cet espèce de taré en puissance, il me découpait grâce à son fruit du démon pour observé mes organes.

…

Malgré le fait qu'après j'avais l'immense " chance " d'être remis en place à cause du l'emplummé qui

Ce n'est que plus tard, où il commença à me tripoter les cheveux en m'installant sur ses genoux que, à mon tour, je l'appela " grand frère Traff's " .

Et à ce moment, j….

Oui, c'est réduisant.

En grandissant, ils ( mes adorables louveteaaauuux, mes petits chéris) sont devenus énormes avec des magnifiques yeux qu'ils utilisent sans retenue pour me faire craquaient ( : leur donner de la nourriture en plus ).

Comment je les ai appelais ? Logia, Paramécia et Zoan.

…

…

C'est un peu glauque dit comme ça.

…

Hum, donc :

D'une certaine manière ils me font pensés à Traff's : méga protecteurs, un peu chiants et attendrissants. Mes sortes de frères remplaçants du remplaçant vu que celui-ci qui occupait déjà ce poste c'était barré sans même un au revoir. Pas un adieu ou larmoyante déclaration sur une plage ou en haut d'une falaise où la pauvre héroïne en larmes se fait embrasser par le garçon dans émouvante révélation puis après une promesse où tristesse et compréhension se mêlent avec un fond de soleil couchant et un mouchoir agité, le jeune homme s'en va avec le sentiment que c'est peu être la dernière fois qu'il verra sa dulcinée (ou dans le cas présent sa sœur de cœur) .

…

…

Non, il est partit sans rien dire sans même pas me proposer de venir. Même pas un mot, rien. Il s'en ai fiché complètement de moi. A la limite, il aurait pu m'en parler et je lui aurais promis que je le retrouverais. Mais non. Rien. Pas même un mot. Cash.

La subtilité, c'est pour les tapettes.

Oh Traff's, si tu avais été présent, alors oui j'aurais eu la force de ne pas répondre, de snober cette sonnerie qui commencer à alarmer sérieusement Ace et Marco, de l'éteindre discrètement puis de lancer une excuse gêner et de continuer à les écouter, le nez en l'air, mes yeux bleus brillant de milles éclat, me plongeant dans cet univers merveilleux que semblait représenter la piraterie.

Je sais ce que tu aurais dis :

« Décroche pas et barre toi, le plus rapidement et le plus loin d'ici. Tu sais, dans un endroit où cet enfoiré de première ne te trouvera JAMAIS !»

Et tu aurais eu bien, grand frère. Oui, car de toute façon tu avais TOUJOURS raison. Et à cause de ton ego démesuré, à chaque fois que je faisais des réflexions visant à te valorisé, tu répliquais que je n'avais de chanter ses louanges partout car il se savait déjà Très intelligent ( notez la majuscule ). Sale vantard du dimanche ! Mais tu sais, je suis faible. Alors pardonne moi sincèrement, grand frère de ne pas avoir eu ton courage ou ta force, je t'en supplie. Pardonne moi de ne pas être partit comme toi les mains dans les poches un sac de livre sur le dos, ton nadoshi à la ceinture et une bourse pleine à craquer de Berrys à la main. (A présent, je ne t'en veux plus mais à la l'époque j'étais encore rongé par la jalousie, le mépris, l'envie et la tristesse. )

Pardonne moi, plus simplement de tout ce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire comme toi. Pardon, grand-frère.

Je décrocha. Un murmure. Une sorte de chuchotement sourd. Un ordre sec claqua dans l'air telle la corde d'un arc. Presque un secret :

« Rentre, immédiatement. »


	5. Et si j'étais parfaitement suicidaire

**Chapitre 4 Révélation (_ ou une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule. __Si, si c'est prouvé !__)_**

La communication grésilla puis coupa.

Ces mots avaient sonné comme sentence. Un couperet qui me pourfendrait de part et d'autre. Une épée Damoclès qui aurait tenue au dessus de ma tête durant mes trois jours de fugue sa lame mortelle qui enfin me délivrerais de mes souffrances terrestres et psychologiques ( souffrances que je m'inventais toute seule ) pour m'apporter une délivrance salvatrice … faut quand même pas déconner.

….

Bon d'accord, j'exagère mais c'est ça le topo.

Les autres n'avaient pas dût entendre ce qu'il m'avait dis ( grand bien leurs fasse ).

Trafalgar aurait eu raison. Oui, j'aurais mieux fait d'écouter mon subconscient et de me barrer. Si j'avais laissé cette limace dégueulasse à sa place dans mon sac, son emprise presque malsaine n'aurais pas eu de prise sur moi. Que je suis débile parfois.

_**« Idiote ! Tu n'es qu'une parfaite idiote ! Répondre alors que tu sais pertinemment qu'il te suffit d'un geste de sa part pour que tu sois à sa pieds entrain de faire reluire le parquet ! Je te trouve ridiculement faible. T'étais pas partie de cet Enfer pour ne plus avoir à subir son influence néfaste ?»**_

Et alors, je te signale que j'étais très influençable à l'époque. Peu être que si j'avais connue une famille je ne serais pas devenue ainsi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Et faible, tu exagère.

_**« Pas qu'à l'époque d'ailleurs …Et ce n'était pas un compliment pour ta gouverne»**_

Oh, la ferme.

Je me leva, les membres raidis par la peur et l'inquiétude. J'attrapai mon sac par la même occasion et ma machette que j'avais pris soin de poser à mes pieds au préalable. Je glissa mes doigts contre le fer et la glissa dans son Le contact glacé m'électrise et je manque de prendre les pieds dans la chaise. Me rattrapant aux dossier de celle-ci, je bascula à nouveau et cette fois-ci ma tête passa à quelques millimètres du rebord de la table.

Les deux pirates ricanèrent en me voyant exécutait un: comment manquer de se cassait la figure en moins de 10 secondes. Peu être que je devrais écrire un livre : avec des tas de chapitres uniquement dédiés à ma déchéance intellectuelle. Soyons fou !

_**« Ou timbré !, **fait une voix d'une extrême ironie. » _

Il faut que je me barre et à toute vitesse si je veux éviter les ennuis, disons … mortels. Mauvaise idée, car en plus de surprendre mes interlocuteurs plus que nécessaire, Ace bascula en arrière et -malheureusement ( pour lui )- se fracassa la tête contre le sol.

Il se releva en grognant des inepties sur ce qui me semblait être la mort rapide et certaine sur ma personne. Malgré le rire nerveux qui manqua de franchir mes lèvres, mon angoisse ne descendit pas mais au contraire grimpa en flèche jusqu'à exploser son niveau autoriser. Avec difficulté, j'articulai, mon anxiété bouillonnant dans le fond de mon estomac :

« Il faut que j'y aille. Excusez-moi d'avoir abuser de votre gentillesse. Au revoir. »

Leurs cerveaux devaient être trop embrumés par l'alcool pour saisir un traître mot de j'avais pu dire et donc ne pas intégraient que je me barrais car ils n'eurent presque aucune réaction ( m'enfin de la part de Marco, c'est presque normal ). Peu-être que si j'en chatouille un…

Ce n'est que quand j'étais sur le point de passer le pas de la toujours-pas-imposante-porte, que justement Marco m'interpella :

« Eh ! Raphaël, quand on se reverra, tu nous parlera de toi, hein ?! Parce que nous laissait parler pendant des plombes, c'est bien joli mais j'espère surtout qu'on se reverra pour qu'on puisse discuter, échanger … et pas avoir la douloureuse impression de se faire extorquer des informations ! Sur ceux, à la prochaine petit. »

Gloups ! Rectification majeur à faire. Besoin urgent de réviser mon jugement vis à vis de Marco: par le saint caleçon de Gold. , ce mec était INTELLIGENT contrairement à ce que laissé présager son apparence d'endormi.

Il a bien vu que je les ai laissé déblatérer leur life tranquillement tandis que emmagasinerdes informations qui pourraient _potentiellement _m'aider à … à … des infos… enfin vous voyez quoi ! C'est que si je veux devenir pirate, il vaudrait mieux pour moi de me renseigner un peu sur mes potentiels ennemis. Ce serait dommage de mourir avant d'avoir des formes convenables ( oui , je fais une fixette sur mon corps. Mais pas dans le positif, hein… dans le négatif, le dur, le profond… Vive les complexes ! Oui je suis une psychopathe et je mérite de me faire internait d'urgence. ). Chose qui ne risquent jamais d'arriver si Doflamingo me récupérerait avant.

…

…

Je déglutis légèrement et enfonça mon nez tacheté de rousseurs dans mon écharpe chaude, chose que l'endormit remarqua sûrement, et me retourna pour lui répondre mais c'est à ce moment là qu'un flash violent envahit mon crâne. Une sorte de déferlante pas franchement agréable pour le cerveau déjà soumis à rude épreuve vu le niveau des réflexions poussées que je fais depuis le débuts de la soirée ( chose à laquelle je ne suis pas du tout habitué, soyons franche ). Cette illumination particulièrement désagréable semblant avoir pour but ultime de me faire disjoncter les neurones, je sus ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Et c'est avec cette même clarté que je me souvins qui sont ces deux zoives. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine en partant de ma nuque pour se loger dans mes omoplates. Comme si on venait de me donner un coups de fouet dans la nuque. Douloureux et électrisant. Dans quelle merde je m'étais encore fourrée. Des types avec une telle force… c'est presque du suicide volontaire. En un geste de l'index, ils pourraient m'envoyer dire bonjour aux étoiles. Bon, restée calme… Positive… Calme-t...

MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL, PUTAIN ?! POURQUOI, JE ME RETROUVE DANS TELLE SITUATION, NOM DE GOLD. ?!Je hais ma vie …, c'était ce que j'aurais hurler comme une psychopathe si j'avais été stupide.

_«**Mais Raph's, tu es stupide… »**, réplique avec un sadisme bien présent ma conscience._

Merci, cher morceau de mon esprit malade, de me complimenter de la sorte. Une conscience, c'est sensé être compréhensive et indulgente … PAS DE M'ENFONCER A LONGUEUR DE TEMPS ET DE JOURNEEEEE !

De toute façon je sais qu'elle a raison ( ne t'extasie pas, c'est pas un compliment ): je m'étais foutus dans un sacré bourbier.

…

…

Pourquoi me demanderez les plus curieux d'entre vous ( dis l'enfant avec un couteau de boucher couvert de sang sécher dans les mains, un sourire psychopathe aux lèvres et d'une voix sinistre… Oui j'adore me comparer à des gens complètement jetés )?

…

PARCE QUE J'AI PASSE TOUTE CETTE PUTAIN DE SOIREE A ECOUTER LA VIE PRESQUE PRIVEE AVEC LES DEUX PREMIERS COMANDANTS DE L'HOMME LE PLUS FORT DU MONDE, A SAVOIR BARBE BLANCHE, NOM DE GOLD D. ROGER !

**Vous avez le droit de laisser des rewieuvs !**


	6. Jolie baleine souriante

**Chapitre 5 Jolie baleine souriante **

Je réponds avec un sourire un peu crispé à la façon de Doflamingo (ce malade m'a plus influencé que je ne le pensais) : celui qui scinde le visage en deux, plein de dents et légèrement psychopathe.

« Au plaisir de vous revoir. »

Marco me salua d'une main ( même si en général, on ne salue pas de deux ), l'autre n'étant pas vraiment en état de le faire correctement étant donner que Ace continuait sa nuit dessus suite à une crise de narcolepsie, et retourna picoler tranquillement son rhum.

Ça à l'air exquis ( l'alcool parce que la sieste... ) mais comme je ne supportai pas ne serait-ce qu'une goulée de cette délicieuse liqueur et que finirais droguée au possible, entrain divagué et de hurler sur tout le monde que je veux qu'ils soient à mes pieds ainsi qu'ils creusent leurs propre tombe…, j'évitais donc tout contact compromettant avec la boisson si attirante

…

…

Cette fois, je sortis définitivement et l'air frais nocturne m'envahit. Je remontai doucement mon écharpe pour me préservais de quelconque rhume ou maladie. La laine étant très douce et légère caressa mon visage avec la même douceur charnelle que les les doigts de Trafalgar se glissant des mes cheveux. Cette délicate sensation si particulière me rappela les plaisirs naguères eu et pour lesquels j'étais prête à tout pour en recevoir. Grand frère…

Le bar avait l'avantage de pouvoir se trouver juste en face de la mer, ce qui représenter plus de popularité au près des pirates faignants qui n'avaient pas envie d'aller jusque dans les tréfonds de Dressora pour se payer un verre de scotch qui de toute façon n'aurait pas meilleurs goût et coûterait certainement plus cher.

La mer refléter le bleu de la nuit se colorée d'un noir d'encre tout simplement magnifique où des minuscules points argentais scintillé à qui mieux-mieux. La Lune allait croissante dans le ciel et ce dernier était illuminé par des milliers d'étoiles brillants d'un éclat merveilleux. La vision des astres m'avaient toujours apaisée, moi, si instable psychologiquement ( oui je le reconnais, il n'y a aucune honte à l'être… ).

Ce monde si plein de brutes ne pouvait t-il pas, juste une fois, s'arrêter ? Placarder un :

« Excusez-moi je suis actuellement occuper, en réunion, de la musculation, à emmerder des gens, faire chier la Mari… enfin BREF ne pas déranger sous peine de mort rapide et douloureuse ( j'enterre les cadavres des gens qui m'ennuie dans mon jardin et plante les têtes sur des piques pointus juste à côtés des fleurs de lys^^) »

Juste le temps de pouvoir se mettre en pause ?Oui, juste le temps de souffler un coup ? Non ?

Si ce monde ne pouvait pas le faire, alors moi petite fille perdue dans l'immensité de ce monde, enfant qui n'aurait pas du voir le jour, une des nombreuse erreurs de la nature que l'on retrouve de si et là aux coins des rues sombres, je le fis, me perdis dans la contemplation de cette univers magnifique que représenter la nuit qui se mêlais au milliers de mètres cubes aqueux du Nouveau Monde … Après tout cela ne lui coûterait rien...

…

…

Oui mon discours est mièvre au possible. Par contre, en dehors de la lueur astrale qui m'attirai, je savais que j'avais environ … 30 secondes, avant que les agents de l'emplumé débarquent me ramènent par la peau des fesses à leur patron.

Donc deux solutions s'offraient à moi : soit attendre gentiment que les £ #%§& sous-fifres se ramènent et me faire à moitié défoncé la gueule par ces larbins tout en priant silencieusement qu'il soit plus clément ce qui ne sera sans aucun dote pas le cas, soit perdre le peu de dignité que j'ai afin de m'enfuir à toutes jambes . Et assumer les conséquences si le cas où ces enfoirés me rattraperaient se présentaient.

…

…

Perdre sa dignité et s'enfuir à toutes jambes, c'est peu-être dégradant mais là franchement pour la liberté qui me tend les bras, je crois que je vais éviter de faire la fine bouche. Je m'élança, mon cœur en fête à nouveau de ce opportunité plus qu'alléchante. Mais malgré ma décision -que je trouvais pour le coups trèèèèèès intelligente-, je n'avais pas fais …disons, que je n'ai pas fais trois pas qu'un espèce de blond attardé me fonça dessus, la tête la première ( ceci n'était pas une métaphore ), visant mon ventre, Sous le beau spectacle lunaire, nous nous fîmes face. Je sors mon machettes de son fourreau même si je sais qu'elle me servira plus défense que d'attaque. Il m'envoya un coups de pied que je para avec le plat de celle-ci ( qu'est-ce que je disais: plus défense qu'attaque, parole d'une fillette de 14 ans ). Une nouvelle fois, ces talons aiguilles foncèrent sur moi. J'esquivai à la dernière seconde et ce malade hurla :

« Reviens nous immédiatement, Raph's ! Le Jeune Maître te l'ordonne. Si tu ne viens pas, il risque de tuer ou pire !

- Rêve Dellinger, je réplique en contrant un nouveau coups de talon. Je vais me faire massacrer ce que je n'ai pas franchement envie. C'est du suicide volontaire que de me rendre et tu le sais parfaitement !

- Raphaëlle, s'il te plaît, reviens, j'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi. Qui plus est, je risque de tuer et le Jeune Maître ne serait pas content de moi. Aller, Raph's s'il te plaît !», cris t-il avec sa mine de chien battu.

Ce mec est un vrai casse-pieds en puissance. Je sais pas ce qu'il avait avec moi, mais cet espèce de travestit bizarre, toujours zappé avec des talons aiguilles et une sorte de culotte pour mec, à me tournait autours à longueur de temps et de journée, ce que d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas ( ce que l'emplumé n'apprécie que moyennement ) et me demander au -presque- quotidien si je vais bien ou si c'est pas trop dur, si j'ai besoin de quelque chose ( ce qui est assez rarement le cas ), si Vergo ne m'a pas fait trop mal, … tout le bazar qui va avec, alors que pour moi ce n'était qu'un emmerdeur de première ordre. D'ailleurs il venait ce dire quoi là. "(…) Je risque de te tuer (...) ".

…

…

Ça me fout un coups de déprime en pleine gueule. Je sais que je suis faible. Que je suis un légume. Que je ne mérite pas de vivre. Que je suis rien qu'une erre…

_**« Pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Et puis de toute façon ce n'aurait pas été une grande perte,»,**__dis une voix qui n'a toujours pas décidait à apprendre la politesse la plus élémentaire._

Hum.

Il continuait à me mitrailler de coups de talons , (que je commençais trouver excessivement pointus) que j'esquivais de justesse. Il essaya de me frapper à la hanche je feinta sur le coté et courus vers la plage. Longeant la mer à toute vitesse, toujours poursuivie par ce malade et qui venait de se faire rejoindre par ces copains détraqués que j'identifiais sous les personnes de Gladius et Jora, je sentais la panique m'envahir. Jora, carrément ! Il veut vraiment que je revienne ce type ! Ils faisaient des gens un peu louches qui me faisait sincèrement peur et qui se retrouvés par un malheureux hasard, dans la Donquichote's Family. Surtout Jora ! C'est la plus bizarre.

…

…

J'entendais cette dernière essayait me balancer les pouvoirs de son fruit du démon visant mes bottes me manquant à chaque fois de peu.

e qui d'ailleurs la ralentissaient grandement pour me rattraper ( déjà que sa masse l'empêche de faire certaine chose). Gladius, lui essayait de courir à la même allure que moi pour me toucher afin de me faire exploser ! Quand à Dellinger, il se contentait si je puis dire de m'informer de la sentence dont j'allais écoper si je me ramener le plus rapidement possible en me gueulant dans les oreilles, en faisant des bonds parfaitement gigantesques par rapport à sa taille pour me rejoindre.

Des boules caisses par pitié, un trucs, quelque chose ! Entendre ce mec évaluait à voix haute mes probabilité de mourir sous la main de son _jeune maîtrrreee (d'amour)_ était un trucs horrible.

J'en avais marre. Les mots " mourir par pitié. (...)" furent les seules choses qui me viennent à l'esprit en revoyant dans me tête cette scène parfaitement étrange.

Le sang pulsait dans mes veines et mon cœur cognait à l'intérieur de ma poitrine à une vitesse affolante. Je me pris les jambes dans une bute de sable et m'écroulai la tête la première. Des milliers de petits grains me griffèrent la peau me brûlant presque. Mes larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues rougis par l'effort. Dépêche-toi, aller Raphaëlle, s'il te plaît. Dans un dernier effort, je me releva péniblement. Vas-y Raph's court, si tu veux vivre ! Juste un peu plus !

Le port ! C'était ma dernière chance ! Je fis une dernière accélération, un saut aussi grand que me permettent mes petites gambettes et atterris sans aucune classe sur le pont le cul par terre et les quatre ferres en l'air. Position que tout le monde, évidemment, sait pleine de grâce et de beauté…

M'enfin étant donné que j'étais entrain de me faire coursée par trois psychopathes en force, je _pense _que la classe n'a rien à faire ici, en fait.

Je recommença ma course éperdue vers la liberté. Au bout des pontons, s'alignaient, en petits soldats tout de bois et de voiles faits, des bateaux allant du plus petit ( style le truc peinant à faire le tour d'un lac ), jusqu'aux énormes paquebots réservaient à l'utilisation de la Marine ( plutôt celui qui est capable de traversé Grand ligne et le Nouveau Monde réunit en un claquement de doigts ). Mais, le plus impressionnant c'était le dernier, en fin de file : majestueux, d'une taille parfaitement monumentale, il en restait non moins légèrement comique à cause de la tête de baleine blanche qui souriait, magnifique figure de proue, au monde. Elle me laissa une drôle d'impression. Comme si, là sur ce port sale de cette horrible ville où le sang et la mort régner, cette baleine au grand sourire n'avait pas sa place. Comme si par ce fait elle défiait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de suffisamment important pour que le châtiment réservait à ce genre d'enfreinte à cet étrange règlement tacite qui sévirait en ces lieux, équivaudrait à une peine trop lourde à porter. Mais que cette baleine s'en ficherait complètement et défiant ces lois injustes, rebelle et souriante, elle se serait placée là comme une future déclaration de guerre.

Le problème, c'est que perdue que j'étais dans mes pensées, j'avais ralentis, pour marcher, le nez en l'air. Et je ne vis pas le talon de Dellinger fonçait sur moi, heurtant avec violence mon crâne. Un voile noir assombrit mon champ de vision et mon corps partit vers l'avant. Juste avant que je m'écrase contre le sol, une paire de bras puissants m'enserra et retinrent ma chute désespérée ayant pour but de connaître le goût du bois sale qui constituait le ponton du port. Fort heureusement pour mon honneur, je ne m'évanouis pas et luttant contre l'étourdissement, je relevais la tête pour voir apparaître un bouquet de d'algues noires.

…

Que faisait ce machin dans mon champ de vision, je peux vous assurée que avec ce mal de nuque qui pointé, que je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Comment et pourquoi cette composition végétale avait atterri comme magie devant moi ne fut pas ma première priorité quand les bras me pressèrent contre un torse dépourvue de chemise ou d'autre attirail vestimentaire en général utiles quand on sort dans la rue. En revanche,je rougis furieusement quand je sentis les muscles se tendre sous la peau légèrement tannée par le soleil et tachetée de rousseurs. Que… quoi ?!

Pas que le fait d'avoir le nez dans ce poitrail imberbe me dérangea ( pourquoi d'ailleurs, cela me dérangerait ?) mais que à travers cette matière tendue et souple à fois, je sentis un cœur battre ? Quoi de plus normal me direz vous ? Ne sommes nous pas tous sensé avoir cet organe pulsatif coincé quelque part sur la droite entre quelques poumons et vertèbres ? Oui certainement, dirait Traff's, et on aussi, généralement, un cerveau sous la voûte crânienne mais apparemment ce n'est pas ton cas Raph's…

Trafalgar prenait souvent des bains avec moi, petite, et je n'avais jamais ressentis la moindre gêne.

…

...

C'est mon grand frère après tout. Il lavais doucement mes cheveux noirs en partant de la nuque pour finir sur les contours du visage puis frottait doucement mon dos comme l'aurait certainement fait une mère. Il y avait plein de mousse partout et ça bullait à n'en plus finir. Entre bagarre de savonnettes et lancé de bouteilles odorante. La salle de bain finissait régulièrement en chantier.

Ce qui nous laissait plus qu'une option pour échapper au courroux de Jora : fuir pour sauver notre vie. Notre nounou de service n'étant d'une compréhension absolue…

…

C'est qu'entendre celui de quelqu'un d'autre et légèrement déroutant.

Par contre, quand je vis le visage moqueur de d'un brun se retenant d'éclater de rire, absolument plus rougis d'alcool qui pourtant à environ cinq minutes d'intervalles, entamé une énième bouteille de rhum, surmontait d'un chapeau de cowboy orange. Même l'odeur de enivrante s'était évaporée. Son sourire moqueur et ses yeux gris presque noirs, je me dis que là j'avais VRAIMENT des raisons de paniquer.

M'enserrant de manière à ce que je ne tombais pas, le deuxième commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche, Portgas D. Ace, dit aux Poings Ardents, me regardais avec ces orbes envoûtantes dans le fonds de mes pupilles bleutées.

Par le saint caleçon de Gold D. Roger, je crois que vais mourir …


	7. Chapter 6

**Ce chapitre est court... oui vous avez le doit de m'assassinez... mais je ne pourrais malheureusement plus écrire**

**Chapitre 6 ( je n'ai pas trouver de nom )**

Il me maintint contre lui, sa chaleur corporelle augmentant à une vitesse ahurissante, comme si il avait été un réacteur d'un volcan dans le ventre. Des flammes oranges et rouges parcoururent la peau de mon vis-à-vis puis il détacha un de ses bras de moi et le leva lentement. Ses iris aux couleurs abyssales clignèrent lentement pour se refixer sur un point dans mon dos. Son autre main agrippa sèchement mon gilet, me serrant encore plus et surtout déformant encore plus le tissus.

_**«Raphaëlle, tu es vraiment ridicule. Je sais pas, défends toi ! Montre que tu n'es pas aussi faible que tout le pense.»**_

Je …

Il murmura doucement, au creux de mon oreille :

- T'inquiète pas, je te protège, petit.

Pe...tit ! Qu...quoi ?!

Non, mais il pensait que j'ai quel âge ?! Dix ans ?! C'est une grosse blague, par pitié ?! Dites moi que c'est une grosse blague ?! Il croit sincèrement que je suis si petite ?! J'en avais marre de ma vie, ce n'était pas juste… je ne voulais pas garder mon corps d'enfant toute ma vie tout de même. Je ne vais le garder , hein ?

Je crois. J'espère. J'imagine.

Non ?

A nouveau , il articula :

- Hiken…

Que… Le bruit d'une déflagration explosa à mes tympans rayant quelques neurones de la carte étrange qu'est ma voûte crânienne. Déloger ces petites choses si importantes de mon cerveau leur semble avoir été le but de cette action… a moins que ce soit pour me protéger de ma pseudo famille Un rire joyeux éclata dans les airs et le souffle chaud de la fournaise contre laquelle j'étais plaquée, me parcourut la nuque. Je retourna lentement ma tête, me détournant d'Ace, et vis Gladius. L'assassin de service de Doflamingo…

Okkkkk. L'emplumé est en colère. Non, furax. Furibond même. Ou pire encore… en tout cas suffisamment en rogne pour m'envoyer un assassin professionnel aux trousses.

Pour m'envoyer celui qui à massacrer sans un mot ses propres parents sous l'ordre de ce dingue, il doit être sacrément énervé.

Il se tenait droit,a main tendue vers nous. C'est à peine croyable. Il n'a même pas dut sentir l'explosion. Comme si il avait vu la Mort arrivait et qu'au moment fatidique où la faux aurait dut lui ôtait la vie il se serait écriait ( dommage, cet enfoiré ne parle presque jamais ) :

« Stop », en mode tout va bien.

…

En même temps, ce type, lancé à pleine puissance, à le potentiel de destruction d'un Buster Call… mais ce n'est que mon propre avis.

Il renvoya violemment sa propre explosion faisant exploser la bite d'amarrage juste à côté de nous. Il n'avait réussit qu'à – presque - détruire le ponton sous moi ce qui manqua à moitié mais sinon tout va bien…

_**« Montre que les chaînes de Doflamingo ne sont pas si enfoncées dans ta chaires que tu ne le penses. »**_

Les éclats d'acier volèrent vers nous mais au contact de la peau enflammée, ils fondirent et me protégeant de l'attaque de l'attaque mortelle . Des petites gouttes de métal brûlant tombèrent au sol éclaboussant mes fines jambes. Je retint des larmes de douleurs mais malgré toute mon désir de pas montrer la faiblesse et la honte qui me rongeaient le ventre comme des horribles et petits rongeurs dévorant un morceau de bois, me détruisant au plus profond de mon être. Un petit gémissement franchit la barrière de mes lèvres.

Les flammes léchèrent à nouveau les planches du sol.

Leurs pouvoirs s'annulaient donc ce combat était franchement inutile. Nos cheveux volaient sous la puissance de leurs forces respectives.

Soudain,, surgissant des cieux et fendant l'air à une vitesse phénoménale, une forme ailé , auréolé de saphirs et dorées, posa le pied/ la patte/… en fin la chose… au sol. Elle s'ébroua, provoquant une gerbe d'étincelles, si lumineuses qu'elles en paraissaient phosphorescentes. Quelques plûmes se détachèrent de la forme angélique. Les ailes se rétractèrent rapidement dans une gerbe de flammes colorées faisant reprendre au corps de semi-volatile, une apparence plus humaine.

Une chemise violette ouverte sur un torse où affichant sa supériorité au monde, l'emblème de Barbe Blanche.

Le possesseur du fruit du phénix ( je me souviens plus du nom véritable de ce fruit ) passa la main dans ses courts ses courts cheveux et émit un bruit ressemblant à un cris d'oiseau exotique. L'instant fut si comique que je ne réussit pas à contenir un petit rire nerveux.

« C'est marrant, dis-je, on dirait un ange…»

Marco me jeta un regard amusé par-dessus son épaule où brille encore des étincelles et sourit doucement à son tour, puis se concentra sur Gladius. Il déclara :

« Ce combat est inutile, nos puissances ne sont que feux, flammes et explosions. Laissez nous gardez le petit et on vous tuera pas. Enfin, peu être. »

Ça recommence. J'en ai marre…

Gladius prit un air surpris si tout du moins une puisse voir ne serait-ce qu'un _air _sur ce masque immonde. C'est juste que j'ai tellement l'habitude de voir sa sale tronche que je sais quand cet enfoiré est surpris.

Quand à ce qu'à dit Marco, c'était inutile : désobéir à Doflamingo ( à part, pour certains privilégiés, à savoir : Baby Five, Trafalgar, Monet et peu être… moi ) équivaut à une peine de mort rapide et définitive.

« Même pas en rêve. Il est hors de question que je désobéisse à Doflamingo. J'obéis au Jeune Maître telle est ma voie. Il m'a confié une mission de la plus haute importance. Et cette mission est de ramener l'gamin,. Et vue ce que l'sale gosse a fait je ne pense qu'il sera clément avec cette petite raclure. La probabilité pour qu'on retrouve ses os est de 0,15 %.

- C'est perdue d'avance. Si nos pouvoirs s'annulent, c'est nous qui de toute façon garderons le petit… Yoi

Le petit… Bouuuuuuh ! J'en ai assez.

Ace lança une gerbe de flammes colorées dans sa direction. Des étincelles étrangement vertes volèrent de part et d'autre du ponton comme des milliers de lucioles puis elles explosèrent en créant des nuages incendescants.

« Attendez, mais il vise Marco, furent les seuls mots qui me traversèrent l'esprit à cet instant précis. Mais c'est quoi son objectif là ! »

Ah non, c'était pour le prévenir. Il s'écria :

«Il faut qu'on rentre. Notre permission nocturne ne va pas s'éterniser. Aurais-tu oublier qu'on doit rentrer rapidement ? Notre limite est à une heure.

- Et il est une heure, j'imagine, yoi, devina t-il.

- Bravo, petit poulet.

- Ok, maintenant on embarque le gosse, on rentre au bateau, on prévient Père et on se barre.

Père ? C'est quoi encore ce bazar ?

« On y va, yoi. »

Ace passa son bras sur ma taille fine et la seconde d'après, je reposai comme un sac de patate. Je lâcha un cris de surprise indigné. Je le vis froncer les sourcils. Et ouai, tu croyais quoi, flammèche ? Et oui, je suis une ...:

« T'es vraiment léger, dis ! »

Ils vont me tuer à ce rythme. C'est pas possible...

J'ai affaire à des débiles. Ils doivent avoir un Q. I de poulpe. Être toutes la vie en mer entourer de poissons, de monstres marins, de pirates crasseux, d'alcool et de tarés doit créer une dégénérescence neuronale. Quels abrutis.

Il plia les genoux et, à cet instant je regretta de posséder un estomac.

Il s'envola littéralement du sol dans un salto parfait arrière pendant lequel je fis une chose excessivement ridicule :

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Il fit un atterrissage parfait, se réceptionnant sur ses pieds chaussé de bottes noires. Puis il me laissa tomber sur le plancher.

…

Cher et merveilleux estomac, je t'aimerais encore plus si tu acceptais de rester en placeee.

« Enfoiré », je-murmurai de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas m'entendre.

Il me jeta pas un regard.

_**« Soit polie, gamine », chantonne une £§&% de conscience. **_

Je regardais avec une curiosité enfantine où j'étais. D'après la forme et la structure du bateau je parierais que je suis sur le magnifique bâtiment à tête de baleine dont la contemplation avait manquer de me coûter le vie. Donc ce navire appartient à Barbe Blanche…

C'est vaguement prétentieux. Surtout si l'on considérait que le nom de cette petite merveille qui devait tout droit sortir des hangars d'Enies Lobies, est _Moby Dick. _Il a dut trop abusé sur le saké le vieux…

C'était un magnifique trois mats, dont les voiles blanches avait la couleur de l'écume et surtout il était gigantesque ( et l'est toujours ), incroyablement bien fait…

Ace marmonna comme une incantation vaudouisme :

« Faudrait p'tre que l'on prévienne Père. »

Encore ça. _Père. _Ils ne sont pas frères, impossible.

Mais alors pourquoi ?

Ace reporta son attention vers moi et aperçut les billes larmoyantes qui détremper mes joues tachetées d'étoiles rousses. Il passa ses doigts sur mes yeux pour les essuyer…

…

…

Surprise, je dis rien, la vision de l'espèce de pyromane qui m'avait sauvé la vie quelques instants plus tôt caressant mes cils avec un petit sourire en coin me déroutant plus qu'autre chose.

Moi, qui au contraire de lui pouvait le voir au travers de mèches sombres, fit quelque chose d'assez con : je frissonna. Donc, par une logique infaillible que l'on peut penser digne de celui qui avait eu le malheur de la produire, j'appréciais.

Alors que c'était tout le contraire !

Par contre, quand son pouce glissa vers mes joues où frisottaient le bout de mes fines de mèches, j'eus une réaction très violente pour l'être généralement calme et faussement respectueux envers les personnes extérieurs de mon cercle fermé: j'explosai mon pied dans sa figure.

…

Oui, j'ai écrasait les bottes sur le visages tacheté de rousseur de Ace aux Poings Ardents.

…

Oui, j'ai un Q. I de poulpe et un désintérêt total pour ma propre existence.

J'ai horreur qu'une personne autre que Traff's me touche ma masse. Seul lui ( qui d'ailleurs qui y mettait un soin tout particulier à les faire frisotter pour deux secondes plus tard les assouplir et les passer derrière mes pâles oreilles ) et Doflamingo ont ce droit. Pour le premier, c'est mon grand frère et pour le deuxième… il ne me laissait pas vraiment le choix… enfin vous voyez…

Ace rigola. Évidemment, il n'avait rien sentit. Que c'était agaçant. Sale pyromane prétentieux avec des goûts minables en matière de chapeau…

Je sentais bien que je commençais à le détestait. Il planta son attention sur mes yeux luisants :

« Le chaton aux mèches noirs a des griffes, finalement, s'écria t-il.

- J'y crois pas, hihi…yoi, ricane l'autre poulet.

- Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer des petits minets. Depuis quand on emmène les petits chatons sans défenses sur mes navires, puis-je le savoir, mes _fils_ », dis une voix caverneuse.

Je me retourna lentement, pour de mon petit 1m48 contempler la fabuleuse silhouette de géant, haute d'au moins si mètres, qui nous regarder un gargantuesque sourire au lèvres.

A l'aide, Gold D. Roger...

_**Avant goût:**__****__**mon prochain chapitre n'en sera pas vraiment un, car ce n'est pas le continuité de l'histoire (cela s'est donc passé avant ). **_

_**Autre point:**_

_****__**celui d'encore après ( oui je prévois la suite ) ne sera pas le point de vue la petite Raphaëlle ( je lui en est assez fait baver et voir de toute les couleurs ).**_


	8. Au milieu des larmes ensanglantées

**Chapitre intermédiaire **

Les fenêtres avaient toutes leurs vitres brisées, et la lune taquine, se cachait derrière les nuages obscurs porteurs de neige laissant le froid hivernale glissait sur la peau l'enfant. Les rideaux gris claquaient au vent tels les voiles salis d'un invisible navire. Encombrée de débris de verres cassés, de morceaux de bois finement découpés et de livres déchiquetés, la pièce était plonger dans une obscurité peu commune.

Recroquevillait sur elle même, une forme prostrée laissait échapper des sanglots étouffées. Elle se tenait là, à côté d'une sorte de longue épée et d'un bonnet blanc à taches noires, posé à même le sol, seuls rescapés de l'hécatombe qui les entouraient, son petit corps secoué de spasmes. Elle releva la tête et poussa un long cris de douleur et de colère mêlée. Un visage masculin avec des yeux gris orages plissés par la tristesse où subsistait un reste de folie, soulignés d'imposantes cernes sombres, une peau légèrement halée. Un garçon. Il murmurait des mots incompréhensibles.

Pourtant se détachaient de la masse fondue de ces paroles avec une clarté troublante:

« Je ne voulait pas ! Je ne voulait être aussi un monstre ! »

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues rougis laissant des traînées brûlantes et salées.

Sur le pas de la porte, un autre enfant, quoi que plus jeune, se tenait là, immobile. Ces grands yeux bleus clairs écarquillés fixaient avec intensité le garçon aux mèches sombres. Une petite fille, cette fois. Mais elle aussi a les cheveux noirs.

Elle s'avança doucement, ces long cheveux attachaient en queue de cheval légèrement ridicule se balançaient en un rythme léger. Celui de ces pieds nus foulant le sol dangereux pour la peau tendre. Ces derniers s'écorchèrent sur les éclats brisées, rentrèrent dans dans l'épiderme de l'enfant, dessinant des cercles carmins. Arrivée au niveau du garçon, elle s'accroupit et tendit sa petite main vers la joue de celui-ci. Elle fut à deux doigts de le toucher quand d'un geste vif, il la repoussa.

« Va t-en , hurla t-il. Je ne veux pas te voir ! Je ne veux voir personne ! Je suis un monstre ! Je suis comme lui ! Je peux tous vous tuer ! »

La lueur de démence se ralluma faisant briller les yeux gris orage d'un feu étrange. L'enfant le fixa. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse, à taton récupéra son bonnet qu'il plaça sur sa tête et l'épée étrange qu'il serra contre lui, et sanglota à nouveau.

L'autre se releva. Le fil de ses pensées décousues s'éclaircirent et son attention se fixa sur la fille :

_Elle part. _

_Je vais pouvoir pleurer. Je ne veux pas qu'ils voient mes larmes, ni mes pleurs, ni rien. Aucuns d'eux ne méritent de voir ma peine en face. C'est de leur faute si je la ressent. Menteurs !_

_Je ne sais même qui c'est. _

_Ca recommence. La soif de sang. Celui des grenouilles, des rats, des gens. Est-ce mon imagination ou est-ce que je le veux réellement ?_

_Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans la famille._

_Ceux de toutes ces personnes qui ont déplus à l'autre. Ceux qui ont eu l'audace de pénétrer dans mon antre quand je fais mes crises. Quand IL Je le déteste. Je veux qu'il meure. Mais n'est-ce pas monstrueux de souhaitait la mort de quelqu'un ?_

_Ah, si. Il a dit qu'il m'enverrait un nouveau défouloir._

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, mut par une haine soudaine. L'enfant était toujours là, une résolution nouvelle brillant dans ses yeux. Il l'a détailla. Une petite fille aux grands yeux clairs, à la peau très blanche couverte aux niveau des joues de tâches de rousseurs, des cheveux noirs encadrant un visage enfantin. Elle portait une jupe, un justaucorps noir. Et vue comme ils étaient mi et portait se n'était pas gaîté de cœur que ce matin elle les avaient enfilé. Il marmonna :

« Dégage !

-Le jeune Maître, articula t-elle comme si elle peinait à croire qu'elle prononçait ces mots, m'a dit de venir vous voir afin que je vous… divertisse, hésita t-elle. Il a dit aussi que je devais vous appeler Monsieur Trafalgar… »

Le garçon répondit.

« Je t'interdis de me nommer ainsi, cracha t-il la colère déformant ses traits. Je te connais pas ! Je ne veux pas te tuer ! Je veux que personne ne voie mes larmes. »

Il n'avait que trop de fois entendue ses mots.

Il se leva. Une étrange aura bleue l'entoura pulsant dangereusement autour de l'enfant au yeux gris. Il leva son épée qui d'ailleurs ressemblait énormément à un sabre, son fourreau glissant sur la lame dégoulinante de sang.

La petite esquissa un mouvement de recul mais il dessina un arcs de cercle pourpre dans l'espace. Et des entailles ensanglantées firent jaillir un liquide carmin sur sa peau pâle. Elle hurla de douleur, tombant à genoux. Elle tint ses blessures à une main, l'autre lui permettant de se soutenir se déchiquetant presque la peau quand les pics de bois s'enfoncent à l'intérieur. Puis respira avec difficulté la souffrance déformant ces traits.

;Il sourit, la folie envahissant ses pupilles injectées de sang. Un autre coup vint, qu'elle esquiva de justesse. Elle le fixa, de la crainte se répandent comme une drogue dans son corps. Elle se tint la tête, une insolente migraine pointant, mais se stoppa net dans son geste. Il lui manquait quelque chose, quelque chose d'important !

Ses cheveux ! Il lui manquait des mèches ! Ils lui arrivaient à présent, au dessous des oreilles. Complètement choquée, elle n'eus aucunes réactions quand il lui entailla profondément la main. Et encore moins lorsqu'il enfonça son sabre dans les côtes.

Alors qu'il allait lui abattre un dernier ( certainement fatale vue sa position ), elle releva la tête, ses yeux bleus emplis d'une terreur peu commune.

Il abaissa lentement la lame sur le coups fin de l'enfant puis le remonta. Ses paupières se fermèrent et il trembla légèrement, presque au bord de l'extase physique. Comme si alors qu'il baignait dans la folie pure, ses émotions avaient prises une ampleur apocaliptique.

Le sabre tomba au sol. A quelques centimètres de la petite fille. Dans un tintement d'acier brut. Les larmes affluèrent sur leurs joues comme si la lame glacée qui reposait au sol l'avait transpercer.

La fille émit un léger soupir de soulagement.

Mais cette fois c'était diffèrent. Il lui avait envoyé une enfant ! Plus jeune que lui qui plus est ! Il ne pouvait pas.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur sans mot dire. Elle se leva, le contourna en silence et, de ses petits bras, l'entoura son cou et posa sa petite tête sur le bonnet soyeux.

Le petit se statufia. Il sentait les petites mains sur sa peau tendre. Les fins doigts caressèrent doucement ces cheveux noirs.

« On pourrait savoir ce que tu fais, demanda t-il complètement éberlué par la réaction de la gosse. »

Même sa colère était tombée. Qui était elle ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi après qu'il l'ai autant maltraité, revenait elle et pourquoi le touchait elle ? Il était un monstre. Elle l'avait vu. Il lui avait fait mal et lui avait planté sa lame de les côtes.

Alors pourquoi ?!

Elle murmura sur contre le tissue blanc:

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur mais si je ne peux pas vous aider, ni vous appeler comme le jeune maître me l'a demandé alors comment dois-je vous appeler ? »

Sa main glissa contre la joue du garçon. Et finalement au bout de quelques secondes de totale stupéfaction, il sourit et dit :

« Petite, je ne suis pas ton frère par le sang mais au moins par le cœur alors appelle moi Trafalgar. Et toi tu t'appelle... »

L'enfant revint devant lui et le serra contre elle dans une douce étreinte qu'il lui rendit, une fois levé. Leurs yeux étaient baignés de larmes claires. Il passa ses mains autour du cou de la petite et la plaqua contre lui. Elle étouffa un grognement. Leurs vêtements étaient tachés de pourpres.

« Grand frère Traff's… moi, mon nom, c'est Raphaëlle. »


	9. Excuse

Hum, bonjour. Avant de faire atomiser par la grosse majorité d'entre vous à cause d'un retard parfaitement impardonnable, je tenais à remercier les personnes qui se sont mit en folowers sur la fiction ou qui l'ont mit dans leurs favoris.

J'ai eu un passage à vide: j'arrivais à lire et à commenter et à me marrer comme une abrutie finie derrière mon écran mais dès que je commençais à écrire tout s'envoler. Plus aucune idée dans ma caboche, d'habitude pleine d'idées.

Alors, je m'excuse sincèrement. Je ne m'arrête pas: je reprends! Promis!

Je remercie les rewieuses. et pour ceux ou celle qui lisent mes autres fics, je promais de faire d'autres chapitres!

Bon chapitre!


	10. Perdue dans la foule de curieux

**Chapitre 7**

J'étais dans la mouise. Profond. Trèèès profond. ( **NDA :Pas dans le sens ou vous le voyez, bande de petits pervers.****Cric, crac.**** Okk, ok, ok je la ferme. Pos****ait**** ses pistolet****s****. **) Dans une énorme galère.

Et c'était bien le cas de le dire. Les paires d'yeux qui me regardaient avec insistance en attestent. Les miens au contraire, étaient absorbés par la contemplation de mes pieds.

Très jolies bottes. Oui vraiment… avec des lacets bien serrés et bien enroulés sur eux même...

…

Non ! Je déconne ! Elles étaient couvertes par les bouts de métal que cet abruti à produit tout à l'heure. Elles sont foutues et donc… je suis pied nue. C'est pas particulièrement agréable mais bon ça passe. Merveilleux.

Et en plus mes armes étaient tombées à l'eau. J'étais donc démunie devant les personnes les plus fortes de tout Grand Line ! Tout va bien. Je n'allais pas mourir, tout se passait pour le mieux...

_I love my life !_

Pour une fois ma curiosité était restée bien planquée dans mon estomac avec mon sens de l'humour et ma répartie. Et il n'était pas question que ceux-ci remontent !

_**« Cesse dont de te plaindre ! »**_

Eh, Gémini Criquet ! La ferme ! Je sais que tu te sens seule et que tu** es **seule, mais tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de te plaindre dans mes oreilles !

Pire que Sugar quand elle n'a eu pas sa dose de raisin quotidien. Non mais je vous jure elle est intenable quand elle a faim. Elle a beau être bien plus âgée que moi ( malgré son apparence d'enfant de 10 ans qu'elle assume parfaitement, ELLE ), elle a parfois un comportement vachement puérile. En plus, elle y est accros. Pourtant, moi je trouve ça immonde.

Comment faisait-elle pour digérer cette horreur ? C'est moche, violet, mauvais et … plein d'autres trucs.

Le seul avantage que cet horrible chose, c'est que c'est rond. Ce qui est rond est cool. Au même titre que tout ce qui est rose est le mal et que tout ce qui est noir et rond est le bien.

( **NDA : vous souvenez de l'obsession qu'à notre petite Raph's pour les taches-/ * elle esquive un coup de couteau* lâchez ses armes tout de suite ! Sinon je ne pourrais pas écrire convenablement.**)

...

Bizarrement, mon corps aime ce que les autres détestent et vice-versa. Il faut constamment que je me dirige dans l'autre sens. Que je me détourne des sentiers battus. Mais dès que je fais un pas à côté quelqu'un se charge de me emmetre dans le " droit

Par exemple, j'adore le pain ( surtout avec du beurre salé et du miel trempée dans du lait au chocolat saupoudré de...Hum, stop ! ) et mon petit plaisir c'était d'en mettre dans la chambre de Law pour le faire rager. Bon après, évidemment, je me prenais des trucs dans la tête ou alors me faire disséquer.

Mais c'était de sa faute après tout ! Il a qu'à aimer ! Eh na !

_**« Je crois que je vais arrêter de faire des commentaires. Être de si mauvaise foie… n'est pas humain.»**_

Ace et Marco m'ont lâchement abandonné à mon triste sort et exposé comme un vulgaire morceau de jambon aux yeux de l'équipage tout en entier. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et mes jambes ne pouvaient cesser de trembler. Et Roger sait à quel point j'adooore être le centre de l'attention. Presque autant qu'une séance de torture avec Vergo-sama. Bien que ce soit qu'en même assez partagé.

Je frotta mon nez dans mon écharpe. Et enfouis mon visage dans ladite écharpe.

J'avais attaché mon gilet bleu autour de ma taill. Mes mèches noires devaient ressembler à un nid de pie à force de faire des trucs débiles ( comme courir à fond la caisse sur 300 mètres ou faire des vol plané , des choses comme ça ) qui pourraient me compter la vie.

Je n'en pouvais plus juste après mon vol plané sur le dos d'Ace, Barbe Blanche avait appeler tous ses commandants ( à cette heure-si, ils ne dormaient pas ?!) et depuis je me retrouvais coincer sur ce pont entourée de personnes capables de me tuer en levant le petit doigt.

J'étais au milieu de l'immense pont et si je n'étais dans une situation si délicate, j'aurais pris tout mon temps pour apprécier la vue que nous offrait ce monument élevait à la gloire des charpentiers, des constructeurs de navires et, évidemment, de Barbe Blanche. L'immense construction donnait une vue imprenable sur l'océan et seul Gold. D. Roger sait à quel point j'aime l'océan. Car si depuis que je suis née, j'ai une certitude c'est que l'océan, est la plus belle chose au monde !

Les vagues qui se brisent contre les roches dans un fracas de tout les diables, l'air salé et si frais le matin que tu t'y pique rien qu'en le sentant dans tes narines. Ces merveilles que renferment les abysses.

Tantôt tempête, tantôt calme, cet océan au milles facettes me fait penser à Traff's avec ces défauts qui vous énervent au possible et toutes ses qualités bien cachés sous la surface.

C'est ça que j'ai toujours voulu : ce secret si beau que l'on ne le trouve jamais. La contemplation de cette pure merveilles de la nature est la plus belle qu'il existe au monde.

Mon esprit se tourna entièrement vers l'immensité bleutée et abandonna l'espace mortel.

Et puis de toute façon, je ne me sentais pas vraiment en état de parler. Et pourtant les questions qui fusait comme des oiseaux dans les airs. Elles traçaient sans s'arrêtaient pour rencontrait ma masse de cheveux emmêlés et être stoppés par celle-ci.

_Comme des grands oiseaux qui frôlent les vagues pour s'y plonger mais qui ne peuvent y rester, n'étant point poisson, lassé de ce ciel si connue. _

Les pensées qui cogitaient dessous ne devaient pas vouloir sortir.

Mon corps refusait de répondre à mes appels plutôt insistants.

Enfer de solitude.

_Gold. D. Roger, je suis sûr que de l'endroit d'où tu es, tu te fous de ma gueule, complet !_

_La torture gratuite t'aime ça, hein ? Pour m'en vouloir à ce point faut qu'en même avoi ! C'est certainement une histoire de karma…_

Peu probable et puis de toute façon, Traff's n'y croyait pas le moins du monde à ce genre de conneries.

En revanche Baby Five elle y songeait parfois. Elle pensait que notre avenir était tracé d'avance… ça ne se voit pas à sa tête ni à rien du tout d'ailleurs mais elle y croyait dur comme le fer de ses pistolets qu'elle affectionnait tant.

En revanche, elle n'était superstitieuse : passée sous une échelle, rencontrée un chat noir ou brisée un miroir ne l'a dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Je me demandais si Ace était superstitieux ? Shishishi, les scène bizarres que ça devait donné !

_**« **__**Concentre toi, bordel ! **__**Tu ne répondais pas à leurs questions ». **_

Je le savais. Mais si je le faisais que ce passera t-il ? Ils sauront qui je suis et ça je n'en ai aucune envie.

_**« Dois-je te rappeler que ta vie est entre leurs mains. Le titre de Barbe Blanche n'est certainement pas tomber du ciel… et tu le sais… Law te la répéter suffisamment de fois pour que ce petit **_**détail****_ entre dans ta cervelle de dégénérée…Raph's, il faudrait aussi que tu assumes un peu… tu n'es plus une enfant.»_**

…

Je reportai mon attention sur mes mains. Striées de brûlures. Elles étaient encore brûlées par le contact avec l'allumette. C'est de sa faute. Comme si je n'avais pas suffisamment de marques. Mon dos en est déjà plein.

« Alors... »

Ah… j'ai pas vraiment suivit et le mec qui venait de m'adresser ne m'avait pas l'air du genre à laisser quelqu'un se ficher. Et c'est justement ce que je venais de faire. Dérogeant ainsi à un de mes plus fidèle principe:ne se faire remarquer sous aucun prétexte, quelque qu'il soit !

Un grand roux avec un foulard jaune autour de son cou habillé avec un costume de cuisinier. On voit ses longues jambes couvertes d'un duvet de fins poils roux qui lui couvre la majorité de ses jambes à l'aire. Il a une barbiche noire. Et un sourire de psychopathe. Ou d'obsédé sexuel. Au choix.

Satch. Le commandant de la 4eme division de Barbe Blanche. Flippant.

Je m'attire vraiment les pires emmerdes. Je crois que je dois répondre… mais j'ai pas suivit.

_**« Quel dommaaage ! Nous te regreterons… peu être !»**_

Tiens, toi aussi tu as des problèmes de personnalité.

« Euh… vous pouvez répéter. ...euh, s'il vous plaît ! J'ai… pas euh… suivis. »

Ace éclata de rire sous les yeux offusqué des commandants à part évidemment de Marco qui depuis le départ n'affichait aucune expression faciale particulière.

_Je crois que je vais lui changer de surnom. A la place je vais le surnommait autrement... Sans-réactions !… non c'est moche !_

Barbe Blanche sourit. Avec sa moustache blanche en croissant de lune, ça faisait un effet bizarre.

_**« Pas bon signe du tout... »**_

Aurais-je oublié de précisé que lui aussi était présent ?!

Toute foi, apparemment pas plus choqué que ça, Marco eu la délicate obligeance de réitérer la question. Il semble presque avoir l'habitude des gens qui ne l'écoute pas. Pas étonnant vue le cas social chapeauté qui s'étouffe dans sa salive depuis tout à l'heure.

« Dis petit, comment en es-tu à arriver à te faire poursuivre par les sous-fifres de Dofamingo ?

-…

-C'est mieux de répondre au gens qui nous posent des questions…

-…

-Sinon les gens en questions ont une grandes tendance à s'énervaient…

-…

-Genre rapidement.

-Sais pas.

J'ai dis ça sans réfléchir. Vraiment navrée même si je n'irais pas jusqu'à le dire à voix haute. Sincèrement faudrait que j'apprenne à tenir ma maudite langue.

Ace repartit dans son fou rire. Les autres se contentèrent de tomber par terre.

Très classe. Je ne pensais pas que la répartie de cet équipage si connu et redouté soit aussi inexistante.

_Peu-être n'ont-ils pas l'habitude des personnes comme moi…_

_Quoique,_ pensai je, _vu le détraqué qui est entrain de se briser les côtes à force de rire…_

Je soupira intérieurement. Je n'aime pas la foule même si j'étais souvent obliger de m'y fondre depuis quelques jours pour ne pas me faire voir. Mais là je ne pouvais me fondre nul part. Juste me faire observer au crible par des personnes que je ne connaissait même pas.

J'étais juste un grain de sable dans l'immensité de leur vie. Un souffle, un rien et je suis sûr que je m'envolais.

Barbe Blanche leva sa main et le silence se fait. Autorité de folie. Et parentale vu ce qu'ils ont dit tout à l'heure.

« T'es un petit malin, toi. Mais répond aux questions de mes fils si tu ne veux avoir de problèmes… »

Compris chef ! Fut la seule pensée qui me vint à l'instant.

_**« Pourquoi je suis la conscience d'une conne ?! Je n'aurais pas pu tomber sur son frère ?! »**_

Tu voulais avoir a t'occuper d'un psychopathe en force qui dissèque des gens encore vivants pour voir comment ça remue à l'intérieur ?

_**«...Non. Pas particulièrement. »**_

Ce type n'a rien du croulant que Baby Five m'a décrit plus jeune. Ce type Il inspire la force, le respect et tout tas d'autres choses indescriptibles. Dans ces yeux, brille l'onyx que je vois souvent dans les avis de recherches. Cet onyx qui veut tout et ne rien.

Les yeux d'Ace au contraires sont charbons. Je m'en souviens car il y a quelques minutes nous étions seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, je les ai vue brillants infiniment.

Je m'étais d'ailleurs trompé en le regardant la première fois : ses yeux sont loin d'être gris, mais complètement noir, pétillants.

« Euh, un petit problème avec les… et … et puis j'ai fais une… enfin voilà quoi...c'est compliqué, dis-je en m'embrouillant dans mes explications.

Ace pencha le tête sur le côté. Les autres suivirent le mouvement.

_Ouiiii… j'écoute !_

« On va commencer par plus simple, dit Marco, complètement hermétique aux réactions de ces namakas. Tu t'appelles ? »

Il sortit un petit carnet de sa poche et un crayon. Mphh.

Snobinard.

« Raphaëlle. »

Il nota.

J'ai presque envie de me foutre de sa gueule en lui faisant remarquer que quand même faut vraiment être débile pour ne pas être capable de retenir trois pauvres informations. Ce que je ne fis pas parce que 1) c'aurait été de l'hypocrisie étant donné mes petits/gros/énormes/gigantesque/gargantuesques ( barrez les mentions inutiles ) de mémoire et que 2) il n'est certainement pas devenue 1er commandant de Barbe Blanche, ce ne doit pas être parce qu'il savait faire du tricot.

_Et il ne me l'avait pas déjà demander à la taverne tout à l'heure...? _

« Tu viens de ?

- North Blue »

Il leva les yeux du carnet, surpris. C'est vrai, après tout, que fait une gamin ( **NDA : je rappelle qu'ils ne savent pas****que notre petite Raph's est une fil/ PAN/ je suis désolé, j'****n'****ai pas fait exprès, vous suivez parfaitement et vous avez pas besoin de moi, oui ! En plus je dois me la boucler à cause de mon retard, pitié ! **) de North Blue à peine en âge de tenir une épée dans le Nouveau Monde, sur une des îles réputées comme être un dépotoir humain.

« Age ?

- 14 ans ? »

Encore une fois il leva la tête, abandonnant une nouvelle fois son expression placide. Il devait s'attendre à moins, bien moins. Genre quelques chose comme 11 ans.

_**« Je pencherais pour bien moins à sa place… et si tu me réponds que tu ne parles que du physique je boudes pendant une semaine »**_

Ace et le roux dont j'ai déjà oublier le nom semble aussi surprit. Et les autres… y a une… un…une personne ! Bref ! qui me regardait du coin de l'œil occupait qu'il était à s'appliquer du maquillage sur ses lèvres déjà bien garnit de la substance. Il portait un kimono comme une femme mais ses yeux -_magnifiques, précisons_- étaient ceux d'un homme. Ses longs cheveux étaient montés en un magnifique chignon lâche ce qui avait pour résultat de lui faire une crinière de cheveux tombant sur ses épaules couvertes de son kimono bleu nuit.

_Ca doit être le travestit des avis de recherches. Izou, je crois. Il est beau. _

Mais par contre, sa mâchoire inférieure était collée au sol depuis que j'ai dit j'avais 14 ans.

Je n'ai jamais réussit à le trouver moche.

Il y avait une femme aussi, la seule à ma connaissance dans l'équipage. Elle avait des yeux bleu marine respirant d'espièglerie et elle portait une sorte d'habit de mousquetaires vue l'espèce de _truc_ moche qu'elles portait autour du cou et des espèces d'épaulettes. Contrairement à Ace, elle ne me paraît pas stupide.

_Elle a l'air gentille. Par contre il faudrait qu'elle m'apprenne comment elle fait pour étendre sa mâchoire comme ça. Faudra que lui demande._

Ma naïveté me suit partout. Même dans les pires galères.

_**« Je te la fait pas dire !»**_

« Situation familiale ? »

Tien, je l'avais oublié lui.

« Inexistante. »

Il nota tranquillement. C'est vrai.

J'ai pas mentit. Mais c'est ce que je pensais. Je ne voulait plus de Traff's dans ma vie. Et les autres, la Don Quichote's family (**NDA : ça ne vous rappelle rien /PAN/PAN/PAN/ *contemple les trous à ses pieds* j'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit.…**) n'ai pas ma famille. Jamais.

« Raison pour laquelle tu es là ? »

Il est con ou quoi ! C'est eux qui mon emmenait sur cette fichu baleine et il me demande la raison pour laquelle je suis ici ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

Enfoiré !

_Bon.. Ironie, mon amie aurait tu l'obligeance de revenir de ce pas s'il te plaît. J'ai intensément besoin de ton aide. Genre maintenant, genre tout de suite._

« Une allumette m'a obligé à monter sur son dos, a incendié mes chaussures, m'a fait perdre mes armes et le bandana que mon frère m'avait offert. »

_Merde !_

Je me répéta intérieurement : _Tourne 7 fois ta langue avant de l'ouvrir pour éviter dire des bêtises plus grosse que toi !_

_**« J'approuve,**__ esquissa ma conscience __**»**_

Il ne fallait pas qu'ils en apprennent trop sur moi. Sinon, je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'ils feraient de moi.

Ace haussa des épaules et Marco ne daigna même pas de lever un sourcil, très _je-m'en-foutiste-complet-de-life_. J'eus envie de lui tirait les joues de frustration. Ma peur se transformait doucement mais sûrement en colère, et laissait des traînés incandescentes dans mon estomac comme s'y elle voulait remonter de mon ventre. Je brûlais de l'intérieur.

_Il s'en fout. Merveilleux, après les psychopathes de Doflamingo, voici la deuxième saison : les sociopathes flegmatiques de Barbe Blanche !_

_Ma vie est géniale !_

« Et avant ? Pourquoi t'es tu précipitait sur le port, demanda Ace ces sourcils froncés.

- J'étais poursuivis par un mec en culotte courte et en talons aiguilles. Je n'avais pas pas le cerveau suffisamment _open _à ce moment précis, pour réfléchir convenablement au pourquoi du comment j'allais vers le port.

-Pourquoi ?»

Pur mensonge. Mais si je leur disait la vérité, ils allaient poser des questions et je ne me croyais en capacité de monter un mensonge suffisamment crédible pour qu'ils n'aient pas plus de soupente qu'ils n'en déjà.

Je me détournais d'eux.

Il m'énervait avec ces questions à répétition. C'était ma vie, pas la leur. Il avait pas qu'à pas me sauver. Je serais morte et comme ça ils ne seraient pas venue me faire chier en Enfer.

_Bon, je crois que je vais partir._

Je commençai à reculer doucement mais sûrement vers la rembarre. Ma seule chance après tout c'était ma seule de m'en sortir vivante. Parce que, à cause de mon insolence, j'allais finir par avoir des sérieux problèmes.

« Bon ben… euh, désolé de vous avoir déranger si longtemps mais… euh, hésitais-je sur la raison de mon départ soudain, je dois y aller… genre rapidement… j'suis genre méga pressée ! ...euh et donc au- »

Une main se posa ma tête, glissant entre mes mèches noires.

«A quoi tu joues, petit ? Je t'ai bien vu tout à l'heure quand je te coursait avec l'allumette comme tu le dis si bien, regardait les bateaux. Tu nous as »

Vous ai-je déjà dis que je détestais que quelqu'un y touche depuis que l'autre con est partit ? Si, oui vous pouvez comprendre ma réaction.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas le moins du monde attendre. Mon pied vola jusqu'au ventre de l'importun. Mais le traversa. J'ouvris les yeux, incrédule. Mon pied venait de transpercer un rideau de flammes et d'étincelles bleues, dorées et blanches.

_Des flammes à la place de son ventre… Ah oui, un Phénix ! Une saloperie de Phénix. _

Je sifflais comme chat effarouchée, les yeux lançant des éclairs de pures noirceurs. Il se contenta de sourire. Et de passer à nouveau sa main dans mes cheveux. Je serra les dents et mes poings saignèrent à cause de mes ongles qui venaient de les transperçer. Le rouge s'étala sur mes paumes déjà bien amochées.

Avisant le couteau qu'il avait à la ceinture, je m'en saisit brusquement. Il ne réagit pas, surprit au possible. Le fourreau tomba en sol, et je le brandit sous sa glotte.

_Pitié que ce soit du granit marin !_

Son corps se transforma en une tempête de flammes et de plumes dorées et nous nous firent face. Nos objectifs étaient donc très différents : moi je voulais partir genre tout de suite. Trop de gens, de monde, de personnes qui pourraient connaître mes secrets. Et lui voulait comprendre comment je m'étais retrouvée miraculeusement sur son navire.

C'était parfaitement compréhensible mais à ce moment là mon seul objectif était de fuir. Et loin.

Je recula, sauta sur la rembarre mais tendis que je retrouvais péniblement mon équilibre, un jouet me frôla.

Mon esprit me souffla un nom, tremblant d'effroi.

_**« ...Sugar ! »**_

Et ses jouets.


	11. Danger imminent

**Chapitre 8 ( ou un danger imminent )**

Mes yeux sont figés. Comme glacés dans un univers de neiges et de poudreuse. Comme si la douceur et la voluptueuse danse des flocons m'avait pris et avait figé mes pupilles. Comme si d'un coup comme par magie, j'étais revenue à North Blue. Comme si j'étais de retour dans ces ruelles sombres et froides parcourues d'un vent puissant. Comme si à nouveau je courais pieds nues dans la poudreuse et que mes cheveux étaient comme avant blanchis de neige, que mes cils cristallisés par le gel et mes lèvres si givrées qu'elles en étaient coupées. Mes guenilles ne me protégeaient nullement du froid et pour me réchauffer, je courais longtemps sans m'arrêter.

Mes jambes avaient à plusieurs reprises manquer de se briser tant je m'acharnais à courir.

Je me battais avec les autres enfants qui comme moi n'avaient ni foyer ni pain pour sentir l'afflux de chaleur dans mon corps. On ne se battait que pour ça. Sans armes, seulement pour nos corps raidis par le froid et avide du brasier que nous provoquions en

Mais ce n'était que des jeux. Sans réels envergures. Car après, nous allions jouer ensemble et nous balancer des boules de neige. Pour tomber d'épuisement dans la neige fraîche, sourire aux lèvres, heureux du peu de bonheur que nous possédions.

Notre manière à nous de survivre. Je n'ai pas retenu leurs noms. Ou alors j'ai fait semblant de ne pas m'en souvenir. Car mes rêves me les rappellent. Nous mourions facilement et nous attacher à quelqu'un, ne servait qu'à se faire mal.

Les adultes ne nous aimaient pas. A leurs yeux, nous n'étions que des parasites. Des ignorants. Des voleurs.

Oui, je volais. Et même sans hésité. Pas même une seule seconde.

Parce que dans cette partie du monde, on fabriquait le chocolat le plus exquis de toute la création !

**_« Oui, et ça nous a attiré des tas d'emmerdes ! _****_»_**

J'étais complètement accros à ce chocolat étant petite et volé les réserves de chocolats pour l'hiver. Chocolat chaud, poudre de chocolat, gâteau, tablettes, tout y passer !

Et c'est à cause de cette passion folle pour le chocolat, qu'un jour j'ai suivit ce grand type en boa très moche à plumes roses. C'est à cause de cette passion que je suis ici. Sur ce bateau à tête de baleine .

Ma tête est lourde, je suis fatiguée. J'ai passé mes dernières nuits à ne pas dormir parce eux à chaque combats. que ces pauvres cons que sont les pirates de Barbe Blanche ont décidé qu'il fallait m'interroger.

L'intelligence à l'état humain. Ou animal étant donner Marco. Ou élémentaire… vu Ace et l'autre dont je ne connaît pas le nom et qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un énorme bloc de diamant.

_**« T'es conne... »,** fait une conscience que j'avais finis par oublier. _

Mes pupilles se ferment et je me laisse emporter dans les vapes du sommeil, les bras de Morphé refermant moi leur âcre douceur ...

_« Tu vois ça, c'est un bateau , s'exclama le brun. _

_- Comme si je ne le savais pas , répliqua le rouquin. _

_- Les garçons, s'il vous plaît, on rentre ?_

_-**NON !**_

_-Mais, il est pas là…_

_- Il va arriver je te l'ai promis. »_

_Ils étaient cachés derrière des tonneaux imposants. Il fait froid mais ils ne semblent pas le sentir malgré leurs maigres vêtements. Ils attendent. Ils regardent la mer noire qui se déchaîne sous leurs yeux. Les vagues qui trempent le port dans de longues giclées glacées. _

_Le brun sourit avec malice. Elle se pressa contre lui, et enfouit son visage dans son tee-shirt. Il posa sa main sur sa tête pleine de flocon de neiges et épousseta sa tête pleine de flocons. L'autre ricana devant l'attitude puérile de l'enfant. Elle lui donna une tape sur le bras et il lui tira les cheveux. _

_S'en suivit une bataille puérile dans la neige. La petite se retrouva écraser sous le poids du plus grand. Il lui glisse les doigts contre ses cotes et les la chatouille férocement_

_« Lâche-moi! Sun, t'es lourd ! Et tu chatouilles ! »_

_Ils se chamaillent, crient et se poussent. Finalement, le brun les sépara d'un coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne. Les deux glapirent. Le rouquin se frotta la tête et la petite chouina. _

_Je les regarde à quelques mètres de là. Je vois les nuages de neiges, la tempête qui approche, l'océan ravageur. Je vois tout, mais ne sent rien. Rien ne m'atteint ni ne me touche. Je ne peux rien faire. Je suis impuissante face à mes rêves et à mon passé. _

_Ce souvenir. Je sais ce qu'il attendent. Je sais qui ils sont. Je sais ce qu'ils veulent. Et pourtant je ne peux rien faire. Juste les regarder rire encore quelques poignets de secondes. _

_La petite releva la tête. Et sourit avec gaminerie._

_Juste avant qu'un grand bateau, noir et blanc, ne s'extirpe du brouillard. _

_« Le voilà ! Il est là !_

_- Je te l'avais dis, rétorqua l'autre._

_- Aller ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Le Père Noël ? Faut qu'on y aille!_

_Le brun se relève, s'époussette et s'exclame :_

_« On y va ! 'Phaël, j'te promets, tu vas voir un fruit du démon, en vrai ! »_

_Et ils s'élance sur la berge. Le ciel gronde de fureur. _

« Bon on fait quoi ?, fait une voix derrière la porte. »

Du bruit ! Il vont peu être venir !

« On le laisse, Marco vient juste de le rétamer ! »

Faut que je leur dise. Faut que je parte. Je n'aime pas la foule, les gens, les personnes en général. Ma raison de vivre

Je suis seule. Dans cette petite pièce sombre. Assise au fond, à même le sol.

Ils m'ont prêtés cette pièce. En attendant. Ils veulent que je reparte. Mais ils me mettront sous leurs protection. Ils l'ont promis.

Marco m'a vaincue tout à l'heure. Mais ça je m'en fiche. Les infirmières m'ont soigné, et m'ont laissé des bandages sur les avant-bras. Mais je m'en fiche aussi.

Je me pose juste des questions, comme une introspection de moi-même.

Que ce serait-il passé si il y a quatre jours, Marco ne m'avait pas sauver la vie ? Si il n'avait pas exploser en quelques millions de morceaux les jouets de bois de Sugar ? Si Ace ne s'était assuré en les flambant pendant de longues minutes les yeux rivés sur le feu à la manière d'un parfait dégénéré ? Ou d'un pur pyromane ? Ce qu'il est en quelques sorte.

Les jouets de Sugar m'auraient tuer ? Ou je serais tombé à l'eau ? Au choix.

Quand même à partir de là, ça a été la débandade ! Les jouets m'ont attaqué et moi je me défendais en filant des coups de pieds dans le vide comme une idiote. Moment de solitude…

Ils sont donc partit plutôt précipitamment et par obligation, ils m'ont gardé. Dois-je m'estimait heureuse ? Oui et non.

Sous la protection de Barbe Blanche, aucune menace externe peuvent m'atteindre. Il ne faut pas être devin pour le savoir. Quiconque l'attaquerait se retrouvera avec le cul en feu et ravagé de lames. Et je me suis rendue que je les appréciais et que j'aurais aimer... rester avec eux.

**_" Tu veux mourir..._**

Non, pas pour autant. Parce que Ace a lancé ce fichu paris. Ce fichu paris qui tient ma vie entre leurs mains. Ce paris d'ivrogne et que pourtant Barbe Blanche a approuvé. Ce paris tellement stupide et pourtant qui lui ressemble.

« Et si on faisait la course?hips avec le piou ! Et que, hips !- si… il gagnait-hips… il reste ! Mais qu's'il perd, on le-hips ! ...dépose à le dépos-hips ! À la prochaine île et sans protection! »

Ce stupide paris qui risque de me coûter la vie si je perds.

_Merci pour avoir lu!__Vous avez vue la nouvelle photo de la fiction! C'est moi qui l'ai fait! __Shishishi!_

_A la prochaine!_


End file.
